Pleasure Bon Bon Tales of Doverfield
by Katie Reed
Summary: Anthropomorphic, romantic novel with strong sexual themes: Mary Blue is locked away in her own home by her father Simon, a wealthy entrepreneur. William Greenback masquerades as a gay butler to protect Mary. Red is Mary's fiancee and shares a secret of infidelity with Betty Goldblum, the owner of the brothel in town, who falls in love with a mysterious silver fox named Reed.


**PLEASURE BON BON**

**Alternative story arc following issue No. 10**

Hidden among a vast mountain range in Europe there lies a quaint town of promiscuous origins. No one asks who you are or where you come from, not that it matters in such a town as Bon Bon. Here there are several activities to participate in if one is not squeamish or uncomfortable with Bon Bon's lifestyle. You see, the society of this little town is very, in a word, friendly, very friendly indeed. I can only think of one other word to describe such a licentious people: sex.

For some sex is a sacred act between two persons as to consummate a bond of holy matrimony. For those same it is designed for procreation only. Not for Bon Bon. In this municipality sex is as common as a simple exchange of salutation. There is no shame here, only a penchant for pleasure, a love of lust. One might be able to speculate that the citizens of Bon Bon value the concept of trust most of all. Think of the beast with two backs as a type of currency. Of course sex itself has monetary value as well. Make no mistake, the town is not a chaotic, godforsaken place ruled by fornication. It has a plain set of rules that the people abide by much like any other town. The only difference is that sex is not something that happens behind closed doors rather it's embraced as a beautiful pleasure much like dancing.

Perhaps one of the most popular havens of pleasure in Bon Bon is the Delight Castle, a large casino housing the most enticing, enchanting women one will ever meet. They specialize in pleasing the wants of paying customers if they haven't already gambled every florin away in the casino games. Only the finest, most fetching ladies work at the Delight Castle and all proceeds go to fund the business so that may keep up maintenance, cater special events, and even invest in new entertainment for their guests. The luxurious life of a hostess at the castle is envied by every woman in Bon Bon. In fact the castle has such a high intake of applicants the administration has developed a system to higher more popular girls to keep a steady business demand.

The most expensive hostess in the castle is the owner Princess Elizabeth Golblum, also the most fair of mice in Bon Bon. She is a sweet and kind mouse who catches the eye of every man that walks into the castle. If you can afford her she will give you a night filled with overwhelming charm and affection you will never forget. As benevolent as she is one would be wise not to do wrong by her lest she loose her temper, a fury only seen by few of the staff including her best friend Violet Berry, a naïve but perceptive raccoon with enough curves to seduce even the men who work at the castle and enough practice to substitute for some of her female coworkers on those slow days for business. One may suggest she enjoys sex a little too much, not that there is anything wide of the mark about that. Everyone in Bon Bon loves to indulge in desires of the flesh and fur so Ms. Berry does not stand out in that respect. Even the maintenance worker manages to find a little pleasure among the gamblers and drinkers at the bar where the Champagne sisters Dalila and Ophelia work, two charming sisters that take turns serving drinks and providing chips for customers who wish to risk their florins at a few games.

So there are many things to do and people to meet at the Delight Castle if you care to spend a few hundred florins for your pleasure. The girls who work there would love to have you as long as you are willing to keep your demeanor civilized and tame in the public eye. Behind closed doors, if you're lucky, you can let your fantasies run wild with the aid of a very friendly hostess. The employees at the castle are a family in a way by looking after one another, covering for one another, or assisting in a session with a customer. As prestigious as the Delight Castle seems it is also a place of exciting bliss with the friendliest service around. At least there haven't been any complaints so far.

**SUNDAY**

**1  
**

Our story begins in Bon Bon in the end of the winter of 1895. The first day of spring is less than a week from today and the sky is laying a thin blanket of snow down on the town outside. The park and gardens are now a winter wonderland speckled with icicles shining with the morning light of the rising sun. A few townspeople are sweeping their walkways and becoming distracted by a warmly dressed cat strutting down the street in a red laced coat. Not much bustle is taking place on this lazy Sunday morning. The Delight Castle seems barely awake itself. Not too many people were dining in the restaurant either. Just as well, Dalila and Ophelia catch a few winks behind the bar to pass the time while a few girls are being treated by their guests to breakfast.

Violet descended the stairs in a lime green gown and white laced stockings which took no prisoners. However, despite her devilish good looks her mind today was pure with thoughts of disquiet for her dear friend Betty. She approached the bar with a puzzled look.

"Where is Dalila this morning," she wondered aloud. She turned to her left and noticed the cook wheeling a trolley of a fresh platter of bagels to the restaurant. Feeling famished anyway Violet walked to him. He noticed her and stopped. She picked out a bagel to munch on.

"Good morning, Actarus. Have you seen Dalila or her sister anywhere?" she asked while nibbling on a raisin cinnamon.

"Why, no, Violet, I haven't. Although I heard some snoring behind the bar," he snickered.

"I was just there," she insisted. "I must not have looked hard enough. Thank you." He smiled and continued to the restaurant. She walked back and around the bar to find two snoozing sisters on a large pillow. Violet was reluctant to wake such a sweet image. "Girls, wake up," she said as she nudged them to rouse. Dalila woke first in a daze then immediately sat up.

"Oh my God! What time is it? Ophelia!" Dalila shouted. Ophelia slid to the ground waking her from a dream of making love with a Dalmatian aristocrat she met the other night.

"Relax, girls. It's quite okay," Violet assured. "I was in need of a drink." The sisters rose to their feet and adjusted themselves.

"A drink?" Ophelia exclaimed. Dalila noticed the clock had just struck 11:30am.

"Don't you think it's a little early for a bubbly, Violet?" Dalila asked.

"Oh no, just a coffee, please. Heavens, I hope you don't think me as a lush," Violet smiled.

"No, I didn't mean that. You'd be surprised how many customers I get who want something strong before ten."

"I can't even imagine." Violet took a seat. Her black and yellow striped garters were showing. "Sleeping on the job. If Betty saw you she would have pitched a fit," she joked. Ophelia brought a freshly poured coffee to Violet setting down the pot next to it.

"Cream and sugar, dear?" Ophelia asked?

"Yes, please," Violet replied. Ophelia happily fetched the creamer and sugar cubes.

"Speaking of her, have you seen Princess Betty this morning?" Ophelia asked. "I needed to ask her if…"

"Oh, um, I'm afraid she can't be bothered," Violet interrupted. "Betty isn't feeling well," she said while sipping her sweetened coffee.

"I don't imagine she would be," Dalila interjected. "She must've had five or six brandies last night. The night before last she disappeared to the prive's with three guests every hour with enough champagne to fuel each session. Frankly, Violet, I'm a bit concerned. Ever since that pajama party she's been very distraught."

"Although that was a fun party," Ophelia giggled.

"Princess Betty has never behaved like this," Dalila continued. "Such a petite lady drinking so much."

"And I've known her to take to bed only the wealthiest men and even then was done sparingly," added Ophelia.

"I know," Violet sighed. "She won't talk to me about it. She always changes the subject or finds something to do away from me."

"Have you tried being assertive," Dalila suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just sit her down and tell her what's what, to stop this foolishness. It's no way for a princess to act. Edelweiss wouldn't stand for it either to see Betty like this."

"Hush, Dalila. If Betty heard you say that who knows what she might do."

"Probably burn this castle to the ground."

"Enough! How can even say that?" Violet was about to leave the bar.

"I'm sorry, Violet." Dalila apologized. "She just worries me, is all. If she heard it from you maybe it would get through to her."

"You're right. I just hope she let's me in. I can't stand not knowing what ails her." Violet finished her coffee and thanked the sisters for an adequate pick-me-up. By now it was close to noon and the clientele had picked up a bit in the castle. Violet was very worried for her friend. The fact that Betty kept her troubles to herself instead of discussing them with her as she had always done was tearing Violet's heart to pieces. Perhaps Edelweiss wouldn't approve of Betty's behavior but such a mention would seem cruel and discerning. After all Betty was left to care for the castle as a princess by her long, lost guardian Edelweiss, once queen of the Delight Castle. "Such a mention would just upset Betty to tears. I couldn't bear to see her cry," Violet thought. Well, if a talk of that manner was going to commence it would need to be today. True courage and strength would be vital to tread such a troubled mind. As Violet approached the stairs a young stallion of independent means caught a glimpse at a certain yellow and black striped garter. Violet sensed the glance and smiled in his direction, instantly falling victim to a vigorous passion. Horses are her weakness.

* * *

The grandfather clock struck noon with soft, ominous tones. Rustling under a large quilt of a king-sized bed was an achy, melancholy Princess Betty. With one eye peaking from under a silk pillow she saw the world outside in a thin blanket of its own. She sighed heavily rolled over on her back. Her head ached to the touch. After a pleasant yawn she decided to sit up. She let the quilt fall pass her breasts exposing her nipples to a cool air. She wasn't wearing anything under her cover. Her clothes from the night before lay askew at the foot of the bed. She sunk down into her pillows to arch her back she stretched her legs out curling her toes. She stopped when she noticed what her foot had touched.

"Oh, hmmm, there you are," she whispered. She turned slightly and reached down to her tail bringing up a familiarly shaped toy. She stroked her fur from her bust slowly to her stomach. There beneath her nose shown a smile that had no traces of a sad and lonely mouse. There was a smile she wished would stay. Two fingers found her labia dripping. She amused herself wondering how her mouth could be so dry yet she could be so wet. Those two fingers touched and stroked her pussy stimulating her clitoris. "Mmmm, God," she sighed as she brought up both legs with pointed toes. One arm stretched down to a very busy hand while her other hand teased her left nipple. Her quilt was slipping away to the edge of the bed revealing her supple body to the afternoon air. "Where are you? I'm ready for you now," she said to no one in particular as she left her vagina to grasp her male substitute. Her other hand finished teasing her right nipple and traveled with four fingers to part her wet, pink curtains. "Oooo, feels so good," she uttered as the head of the member unhurriedly slipped inside her. She paused a moment and flexed her entire body. She leaned forward onto her stomach and reached both feet towards her head spreading her thighs until her ankles crossed. With one arm behind her she pushed her dildo in deeper with more force. "AH! Oh yes," she gasped. Her other arm stretched out in front of her reached to grab the edge of the mattress. Her tail loosely wrapped itself around her arm behind her. She worked her toy faster in and out and deeper with each thrust. "OH! Oh my god!" she yelped. Her jaw widened with each shout. She clenched her bedspread so tightly her fist was shaking. Her legs extended to the headboard. In and out, faster and faster. "I-I want to…" she panted, breathing too hard to finish her own sentence. She propped her lower half into the air on her knees and now reached below her to work the unrelenting shaft faster into her body. She elevated herself on her elbows and her breasts began the bounce. "AH! Oh God, I'm coming!" she screamed. She jerked her head up pointing her nose to the ceiling and released herself. "Oooo, oh my," she sighed sliding down to a sprawl. She saw the grandfather clock had just struck 12:30pm. "Hmmm, well, at least my head doesn't hurt anymore," she thought with a half smile. "Now, what to wear."

Betty forced herself out of bed and walked to her bureau. She was still smiling and was actually humming lightly as she opened the door. She became face to face with a red evening gown. The tune was silenced. Her smile melted away like sealing wax. Her eyes widened. The color of her gown shot a bullet through her good mood piercing her heart. "Red." She became overwhelmed with depression and weakly sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind juggled too many thoughts at once. She could not help but speak, to whom was a matter of apathy. "I…I can't distract myself anymore." She looked forward to her own reflection in the mirror on the inside of the bureau door. She saw herself naked, helpless, "Pathetic," she continued. "Here I am sulking about something so stupid." She caught herself frown. "I thought I could keep myself busy with all these distractions that I wouldn't think about him anymore. But even something as simple as the damn color red sends me back to him." It would do better to stop a flood with a single brick than for Betty to impede her tears. "He…we made love. And then he threw me away. I should have never let it happen. If Mary knew she would never speak to me again." Small streams of tears ran down her face to her chest. She could not hide from the moment any longer. The thought of that night cornered her into a dark room and she was forced to face a terrible fear: a broken heart. "Damn you, Red. I adored you and you left me to marry someone you don't love. She doesn't deserve that. You don't deserve her." She looked up at her reflection again but this time for only a second she saw a little mouse, dirty and ragged with no hope, staring back at her. For only a second more did the hand of beautiful feline with golden curls rest on the poor little girl's shoulder. Betty turned behind her and saw nothing but a vacant bed. She paused then slid down and brought her arms to hide her face. She slowly embraced herself, turned to face the window, and sobbed her sight away. She reached for a pillow and pulled it to her. The pillow was heart shaped. "My heart is broken," she thought. "This one will do for now."

* * *

"Thank you, Ms. Violet, for the lovely gift," the young stead said as he pocketed a yellow and black striped object. Violet and her guest entered the hall from Violet's chambers.

"Why no, thank you, sweetie," Violet winked. She was feeling especially good not only because of an invigorating session with a white mare but she also remembered to have him pay. "You should see me again sometime."

"I would like that more than anything, my lady." He kissed her hand and parted from her downstairs to the grand lobby.

Violet had trouble walking. She thought it amusing rather than bothersome. She had never taken in quite a large…client before. She passed by the princesses' room but stopped upon hearing a faint cry. Violet leaned to listen through the door. She carefully attained the knob to turn. She opened the door cautiously enough to not creek. She quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Violet may be naïve but she was not blind or deaf to her dear friend crying into a heart-shaped pillow. Violet removed her shoes and kicked them away. "Betty."

Betty sat up straight away and turned to look at a loving and apprehensive face. "Violet…" she sobbed. Violet hurried to Betty's side. Violet hugged her tightly as she folded burying her face into Violet's bosom. "I'm sorry, Violet," she sniffed. "I must seem so feeble."

"Shush, I won't hear you talk like that. You're only suffering a moment of weakness," Violet assured.

"But I must stay strong. What if the guests saw me like this…"

"It's all right, Betty," Violet interrupted. "No one is here but you and me, and I wouldn't tell another living soul."

"Oh, Violet. I've been acting such a fool. You're a very good friend and I hope you'll stay."

"Betty, that's what friends are for."

"I know. I just…I miss Mary and I might never see Edelweiss again. I've never been so sad in my adult life. So many things have run my brain to exhaustion and…and all because of him."

"…who?"

"Violet, I have something to confess. Please, do not judge me."

"I would first walk in front of a wild carriage," Violet smiled. Betty's tears had stopped and a true smile shown on her face, one Violet hadn't seen for nearly a fortnight. "What's troubling you? Please tell me." Betty wiped a tear from her cheek and inhaled deeply. Violet listened.

_His name is Red Bordeaux. He came to the Delight Castle on the day of the ball. I knew him when I was eighteen. He was our mail currier. He was engaged to Mary at the time and he would deliver our letters in secret. Mary's father wouldn't allow such a thing to go on so Red kept my letters to Mary hidden. But he was only a boy and the visits to the castle to deliver Mary's letters to me were weakening his will. He gave into temptation and betrayed Mary's trust. I don't think she knew we slept together. Then his engagement to Mary was broken by Mary's father when he found out Red was coming to the castle. Red left with his father and no one had heard from them until the ball a week or two ago. He came to see me and tempted me. The only reason I gave in is because he told me his father died and he was free of his obligation to Mary. He was very charming and handsome, I thought he loved me. We made passionate love that afternoon. The night of the ball he told me while we were dancing that he had decided to ask for Mary's hand in marriage again. I…I was devastated. I asked him how he could do that to me. The last thing he said was, "Forgive me, I'm an unbelievably selfish person." I couldn't believe my ears. He was going back to Blue manor to be with Mary and I was left standing alone on the dance floor. I couldn't face what had happened…so I distracted myself with the company of men._

Violet frowned with concern for Betty who had started softly crying once more. "Oh, Betty," she said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed," admitted Betty and lowered her head. "I didn't want to believe it. So I hid my feelings from everyone."

"Betty, everyone has been worried sick about you since your pajama party. I've been worried. I didn't know all of this had happened."

"I feel so foolish. I just wish I could talk to Mary about all of this, then maybe my heart could rest."

"Oh, Honey, when the time comes it will. Until then we must be patient. And you can't let your feelings brew inside of you. You're bound to break down sooner or later."

"I suppose you're right. I've never heard such wise words come from you."

Violet smirked resentfully with one eyebrow raised making Betty laugh and then embraced her. "You could've made yourself sick with your binge drinking. It was beginning to frighten me."

"Well," Betty sniffed, "I promise I'll not worry you so much again."

"Just tell me what's bothering you. If that's not what friends are there for then I haven't a clue what they would be." Violet stood up and put on her shoes. "Come on, Dear. Your debut at the casino will be the best of all your entrances," Violet smiled. She and Betty began giggling like school girls. They had become friends all over again. Perhaps they knew each other a little better this time around. "I'll draw your bath. Pick out something that will send the guests to their knees." Violet then left and headed for the washroom. Betty laid back into her heart-shaped pillow. She felt bad for not confiding in such a good friend. She missed Mary more than ever now. However the companionship she and Violet shared melted her bad feelings away. Betty sighed and shed one last tear for today. She sprang up from the bed and whisked to the bureau. She leafed through her clothes and found a blue dress with white feathers for border. Betty held it up to her and looked into the mirror. She noticed her hair was very messy but smiled anyway. She had never seen herself look so beautiful.

"Well, I still worry for Mary but Violet is right. I should wait for the opportunity to come to me," Betty thought. She then chuckled. "You missed out, Red." She felt a large weight being lifted from her shoulders. She looked at her reflection once more and smiled. She finally noticed that her dress matched Mary's eyes.

* * *

Those eyes gazed at her own reflection in her dressing room of the Blue Manor. Mary's pure white wedding gown of silk and sapphire glistened in the large French imported mirror. Mary Blue was the virgin daughter of diamond entrepreneur Simon Blue. She was a very beautiful and affectionate cat who would cause any man to go completely mad from one touch of her hand. However, only one man would be able to keep that hand in only a week's time. She was overwhelmed with joy and anxiety. She couldn't believe that in only a week she would be known as Mrs. Bordeaux. Giddy with excitement she turned to see her backside and imagined her fiancée lusting for it; touching her in places she longed to be caressed. Her hand crept from her side to her navel slowly moving down. Her cheeks tinted pink with hidden embarrassment. Two fingers pushed up and between her legs and moved her tail to hide her pleasure. She closed her eyes and made contact with her sex through the lace of her dress.

The door to the dressing room was open allowing the butler to enter with a dish of water and a few towels. William Greenback, or to his employer and his daughter Wilson Green, was a pusillanimous gambler working for Simon Blue to care for the manor with rigor and severity. His contract to Simon was to protect Mary's virginity until her wedding day upon then which he will receive a prize of fifty-thousand florins as a reward for his loyalty, although he would never have heard of the job if it wasn't for Princess Betty who told him to go to the Blue Manor in the first place. She also suggested William pretend he was a homosexual while he worked there. Now that Simon believed _Wilson Green _was gay William would have to behave around Mary. Fairly new in the game of sexual encounters playing the role of a gay man would not be easy for William. Mary was the most beautiful feline he had ever laid eyes on.

Thanks to Betty and Violet a new vice was added to his personality tying neck and neck with gambling. To conceal his lust for Mary he must be very strict with her, a behavior that has taken a toll on Mary's nerves. Nonetheless, despite the obstacles he must hinder William was able to save money and was well on his way to repay his debtors he had eluded weeks ago. It was his roommate Dorian Gray who told him of Bon Bon that he may seek refuge. William was so frivolous with the thought of becoming fifty thousand florins richer that he didn't even notice Mary in front of the looking glass.

"Ms. Blue I've taken the liberty of bringing you a few hot towels to help you relax…" William said as he arbitrarily turned to Mary. Suddenly he noticed what Mary was doing. He gasped silently and tried not to imagine any further but his will was frail and he knew he must lift a leg to hide his erection. He decided he must exit the room inconspicuously lest he would be caught gawking at Mary pleasing herself. One step after the other seemed noisier than the last on the creaky, wood floor. He was almost to the door and she still had her eyes closed. William felt he was going to make it. He reached for the door. Just one more step. Suddenly he lost his balance and was heading face first to the floor. He quickly swung his arms forward to save himself. He was then only an inch away from pain. He thanked his deity he was a cat. Slightly amused he stood up again. He was about touch the doorknob when he turned back to try and savor one last look at Mary's clandestine activity. She opened her eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed and turned three shades of red darker.

"OH MY GOD! Mary!" William shrieked. "I…I'm so sorry…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Get OUT! GET OUT!" Suddenly she noticed her gown was drenched with a large wet spot and she panicked.

"What's happening?" Simon yelled from downstairs. William heard Simon's footsteps get closer and closer. He realized his erection was still prominent and he too panicked. He observed Mary's embarrassment and her stain. Simon would be in that room any second. He knew Simon would jump to conclusions and his head would be served to Satan on a silver platter. He had to improvise. He rushed to grab the dish and threw the water on himself. He let out a screech that made Mary's ears ring numb and stamped the ground hard. He threw a damp towel at Mary's midsection hiding her shame. Simon rushed in the room. At the doorway was the stout, overprotective father of Mary Blue breathing heavily and straightening his black moustache in enmity.

"What's all this noise? What's happened?" Simon inquired. William's erection was gone and Mary was awe stricken with silence. Simon stared at the scene blankly. "What the devil is going on in here, Wilson?"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, sir. I brought your daughter some…some hot towels to…relax her. She saw…a spider! And she started screaming. I was so startled I poured this water all over myself ruining my suit." William couldn't believe how fluently the explanation spewed forth. "I was frightened myself but I had to do something. She wouldn't stop screaming. The big, ugly thing is squashed under my foot." He kept his right foot glued to the spot where his imaginary arachnid lain and wiped his forehead with the towel he was holding. A big grin rolled on William's face as Simon continued to stare at such an odd circumstance.

"Well," Simon said after a long pause. "Are you alright, Mary?"

Mary knew very well that there was no spider but she didn't want her father to know she had masturbated in her wedding dress. "Yes, Daddy. Wilson…" She looked at the soaked butler who had such a worried and stressful grimace. "Wilson killed it. I'm fine now."

"Well, then, thank you, Wilson, for taking care of the bug problem. Carry on." Simon left the room and headed back to read his paper. William set his towel in the empty dish and then collected Mary's towel from her.

"If you don't mind I'll fetch a change of clothes for you. Fold your dress on that chair and I will have it cleaned and ironed for you." William turned and began to walk out. He stopped and turned back. "That's what you get for cavorting about in your wedding dress like a child with a new toy."

"I wasn't cavorting," Mary insisted. "I was just trying it on…to see what I looked like."

"Right." William left the room and headed for Mary's bureau.

Mary was confused and a little incensed. "Why would he make up such a wild story?" she wondered. "Could he have…NO! No, how could he have known? He's supposed to be a gay. But then again making up a story like that fits into the circumstances." She walked over and slammed the door then started to undo her gown. "But if it were true and he knew…then he lied about the spider to save me from trouble." Mary gasped. "I remember why I fainted the day I met him. I could swear he knew I used that hand to… Hmph! Why would he lie? Why would he do that?" Now she was very confused and sat on the davenport to think. "Maybe I'm reading too much into this. There has to be a logical explanation for why he lied and why he poured water on himself." She had removed her dress and folded it on the chair as Wilson suggested. She then stood in front of the mirror in her corset and stocking feet. She thought about Red and how much she loved… "Is…is this what love feels like?" she thought. There was a heated battle in the valley of her mind: on one side is a marriage supported by a feeling of love and compassion and on the other a marriage ruled by lust and arousal for the sake of sex. The problem was Mary did not know which side to choose. She then thought of Betty. "Oh, Betty, how I wish I could talk to you. You would know what to do."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Ms. Blue, it's Wilson. Are you decent?" William queried.

"…Yes," Mary uttered. William entered the room with a pink dress with a white flower pattern and a pair of blue shoes. He walked over to the davenport and set them down.

"I trust these will do," William said.

"Um, yes. Except for the shoes."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're blue!"

William was flabbergasted. "So?"

"Take them back and bring me a pink pair."

William sighed. "As you wish, Madam." William turned and stormed out the door shutting it behind him. "If it weren't for my prize, my sweet, sweet prize, I would leave to the Delight Castle at once. At least there I would be able to release my…ahem…tension," William thought as he stomped down the hall to obtain a pair of pink shoes.

Mary fit into the dress Wilson had picked for her. She looked in the mirror with satisfaction. "You'd think for a man who likes other men would have the notion to match a dress and a pair of shoes." She then thought again about how he went out of his way to lie for her. She knew Betty would know what to do. A smirk found a new home under Mary's nose. "I think…I'll write a letter."

* * *

The water was pleasantly hot. Betty had used more than plenty of soap to satisfy her desire for bubbles. She felt comfortably isolated in the solitude of her bath. Here she could think lovely thoughts without care. She started to feel an urge to satisfy another desire beneath the bubbles but she stopped her hand before her fingertips could reach. She remembered the last time she had achieved climax in the tub. "The irritation kept me up all night," she thought. Betty lifted a leg through the suds to admire her fur and sighed with relief. She stretched and yawned to feel more awake. She dunked her head under for a few seconds and came up with her hair wet and straight. She sat up to reach for her shampoo and noticed that it had stopped snowing outside. The sun decided to show his radiant face today which could not have looked more beautiful. The sunlight made the new fallen snow sparkle giving the town below a wintry crystal appearance. Betty smiled again and felt hope for the first time in days. She squirted some shampoo in her hair and began to lather. A strong scent of lilacs and berries tickled her nose as she gently rubbed her scalp. She heard a tune being hummed somewhere in the room. It was a little strange to her until she realized that she was the one humming. She felt silly and giggled at such a ridiculous thing. She washed behind her ears and submerged into the warm water and rinsed her auburn hair. She surfaced with water trickling down her neck. Just then Violet wandered into the room whistling and closed the door behind her.

"Betty, are you done?" Violet quizzed. "You've been soaking for half an hour."

"Yes, yes. Just finished." Betty pulled the drain plug and watched a cyclone form between her knees. She stood up and stepped out shivering. "Heavens, it's drafty! Hand me a towel, would you?" Violet tossed her a large towel and found a seat on the loo.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Violet asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know," Betty said as she dried herself from head to toe. "I thought about taking a stroll through the garden. But I think I'll try and find Ronald."

"Ronald? What for? Some paper work needs his attention?"

"Well, something needs his attention."

"Betty, you don't mean…"

"Let me explain. A few days ago I let him have his way with me in his office."

"Oh, Betty! You didn't."

"Well, I thought it would be a nice distraction from my problem and he did fancy me."

"Oh, everybody knows that. But I never thought you'd give in."

"I didn't do it to make anyone jealous; I just thought it would be a nice escape. And I knew he'd like it so it was sort of special," Betty giggled. "And I never imagined fraternizing with office personnel but it felt so good and I thought it was rather tasteful at the moment." Betty slipped into her blue dress. Violet stood up and allowed Betty to sit and put on her stockings.

"Well, if anyone knows how to go about being tasteful it's you."

"Oh, but you haven't head the worst part."

"There's a worse part? Betty, what did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault! We were having such fun and he was about to come. But he pulled out and slammed a drawer on it."

"Oh my God! Really?" Violet gasped.

"I felt so bad. He wanted to have sex with me for so long and when he finally got the chance he smashed his penis in a desk drawer." Violet reluctantly started laughing. "Hush, Violet! You're terrible. It was awful. Dr. Fuchs had never seen one so swollen. It took two days for it return to normal size." Violet had to hold her side she was laughing so hard. "I said that's enough," Betty commanded tying not to laugh. "Really, laughing at such a horrible thing. Shame on you."

"I'm sorry, Betty. But I'll never be able to look at him the same way again."

"Violet, you mustn't tell anyone we had sex. I fear my reputation would diminish."

"Oh, Betty. No one would think any less of you."

"Still, I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay. My lips are sealed. But why do you want to see him today?"

"To…apologize," Betty assured as she tied the last strap on her boot.

"Hm. Okay, but whatever you're really going to do, don't let anyone catch you."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked.

"Oh, nothing at all." Violet winked at Betty and left the washroom. Betty blushed pink. Knowing that Violet would keep silent about her brief affair with the accountant put her at ease. She chuckled and stood up to see her reflection above the sink. She adjusted her broach and smiled for the mouse staring back at her. If that mouse was as happy as Betty was then she knew it would be a pleasant afternoon.

* * *

Bon Bon's clock tower struck 2:30pm and the sun was slowly melting the thin blanket of snow away. The park was breathtaking this time of day. Flowers seemed their prettiest and citizens were relaxing and making love in secret places throughout; among them Mr. Red Bordeaux and his lovely fiancée Mary Blue. The two walked arm in arm along the cobblestone path surrounded by trees beginning to bud. There was a cool breeze to counter the timid heat from the sun. There were one or two passersby as the young couple strutted down a flurry trail. Mary had the biggest grin on her face bubbling over with happiness. She had never seen the world beyond her own gate. Walking about in the park was a dream come true. She was very surprised to hear her father agree to this outing.

"Oh, Red, a picnic in the park was such a lovely idea. I hope we find the perfect spot," Mary said.

"Yes, I'm sure we will. And if we can't perhaps Wilson can," Red chortled as he glanced behind him. Trudging behind William was balancing an umbrella, parasol, a picnic basket with a few sandwiches and a bottle of wine, a small brush, and his derby. William by now was used to carrying a lot of things at once but such experience didn't make it easier for him to handle. A young lioness reading a novel on a nearby bench snickered at how silly William looked.

"This is humiliating," William thought resentfully. "It's freezing! They must have gone crazy to come out today." William made little effort to step lively but his motivation of a fifty thousand florin prize kept him focused.

"Oh, look, Red! What a charming spot over there," Mary pointed. There was a large Oak tree with a clearing at the foot of the trunk just ahead of them. A large boulder resided under the tall Oak. Mary eagerly tugged Red to the site.

"Alright, Mary," Red laughed. He turned to William and sneered. "Come along, Wilson."

William felt a volcano ready to erupt in the pit of his stomach. He swore he could feel smoke emit from his ears. He approached the pair near the large rock, set down his bundle, and opened the basket. William took his brush and swept the rock of loose dirt and snow. He covered the spot with a large blanket and bid them to sit. He fetched two glasses and the bottle of finely aged Don Perpignan circa 1835. He distributed the glasses and poured the wine delicately and hastily without saying a word and then served a few watercress sandwiches. There was an unsettling grimace distorting his face during the preparation of the luncheon.

"If you need anything I'll be close by taking in some fresh air," William said gritting his teeth and turned to walk away.

Red had a hunch William wasn't in a joking mood but decided to taunt him anyway. "Thank you, that will be all, Wilson…"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" William burst out and gaited in the opposite direction. Mary and Red stared vacantly at the disgruntled butler as he walked off.

"Your butler Wilson is…very strange," Red stated knowing all too well who Wilson really was but chose to keep up appearances by playing along. Red and Mary then looked at each other and clinked glasses.

"Here's to the most beautiful cat in all of Bon Bon," Red said and sipped his drink.

"Cheers," Mary smiled. She thought the wine tasted sour and wrinkled her nose. Red laughed at her reaction to the wine. She blushed and rested her paw on his. "Red, I have something to ask you," she shyly spoke.

"Yes, my dear. What's on your mind?" Red asked finishing his wine.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Mary said. She then pulled a sealed letter from under a hidden pocket in her dress.

"What's that?"

"Red, before we go home…I'd like for you to deliver a letter for me."

"I have a feeling who it's for. Would I be right?" Red queried.

Mary beamed with hope and took another sip of wine. "Yes! Father was very clear about me not going near the castle. I fear he would find out I was there if I went. It hurts me that I can go outside and still not see my friend. Please, will you take this to her?" Mary's eyes begged and wrenched Red's heart. He couldn't bring himself to say no. Even if he was not in love with her he still was quite fond of her. He wished not to be bothered with such thoughts at the minute. A kind friend needed his help.

"Yes, Mary. I will," he promised as he took her hands. "I'll leave you with Wilson momentarily while I fulfill your request. But first…" Red set down his glass and amended closer to Mary reasoning her to set her glass down. "…let's spend a moment to rest together." Mary's heart was beating very fast and her eyes seemed as if they were going to tear. Red leaned in and softly kissed Mary's lips. Mary closed her eyes and spent an eternity in a wondrous dreamland of ecstasy and passion.

"My…my first kiss. My God. It's better than I ever hoped," Mary thought. For the first time Mary truly felt beautiful. She wished to stay in that moment forever.

Elsewhere in the park William was blowing off some steam on a poor, jagged rock on the path in front of him. A noble canine in a stovepipe hat feared for his life as he passed the displeased feline. William was too angry to notice the frightened spectator as he kicked the rock protruding in his way. He lost sight of the stone but was too distracted by apathy. He noticed a well-to-do toucan in a large scarf enjoying a cigarette next to a small tree with no leaves. William never smoked a day in his life but he had a strange urge that needed to be satisfied.

"Excuse me, sir," William nervously inquired. "Can you spare a…cigarette?"

"Surely," the toucan insisted. He removed a silver case from his pocket and opened it to an attractive selection. He handed William a cigarette with sincerity. "Here you are," the bird said and lit William's newly obtained smoke. "Good day." The generous stranger went along his way and William took a puff. On the first breath his eyes watered as if he had been crying. His lungs immediately rejected the foreign smoke causing William to take a fit of coughing. After hacking for fresh air for a few minutes he finally eased into the second puff. His brain felt relaxed and his nerves calmed down.

"Not bad," William thought clearing his throat. At this point he had completely forgotten what he was angry for. "I probably shouldn't do this all the time…" he thought aloud taking another drag. "…but I could take leisure in this."

* * *

Leisure was a word that rarely fell into the vocabulary of the accountant at the Delight Castle. Ronald Trang was an intellectual cat with a maddening crush for Princess Betty. His most recent encounter with the princess was very unforgettable indeed. Just thinking about it sent throbs of mild pain to his member. Dr. Fuchs prescribed pills for him to take for pain and suggested not to use it for a few days. It had been almost a week since his embarrassing visit to the doctor's. Ronald still sat on an icepack to ease his twinge. It was almost 3:00pm and Ronald was already looking forward to bed. Sitting at his desk he quickly became bored of overlooking accounts and refiguring budgets and started to stir his inkwell with his quill imagining it would overflow and cause an inciting distraction in the office. No such thing Ronald feared was ever going to happen. "Oh well," sighed Ronald. "I've had enough excitement for the century anyway," flinching from a sharp pain between his legs. Ronald then felt rueful about his secret session with Betty. "If only I could take it back for another evening." He flicked a crumb from a cheese Danish he had that morning off his desk and onto the vast floor beyond Mr. Trang's lonely station of taxes and budgets. He stared at where the airborne crumb had landed for a few seconds imagining it would grow into a tree that reproduced cheese Danishes. "Then I could drink a tub of coffee to go along with it," Ronald mused.

Abruptly the door to the office opened to reveal a radiant beam of sunshine into Ronald's day. One look in her direction sent Ronald's heart a flutter dissolving his boredom away. Princess Betty saw him and smiled slowly. One look into her eyes flooded Ronald's mind with distasteful images of that agonizing event but her smile made that seem insignificant. Mentally conflicted Ronald managed to utter a salutation. "Good afternoon, Princess. I haven't seen you all morning."

"Neither have I seen you. Good afternoon, Ronald," Betty said approaching the outside of his desk.

"Yes, well, I was just going over and double checking the new account before you…"

"Yes, yes, never mind that now," she insisted. Betty leaned in a little closer making Ronald feel a slight uncomfortable tightness just above his icepack. "I need to speak with you privately if I may."

"Certainly, Madame. I…" Betty brought her index finger to his lips and pleaded for his stillness.

"Shhh. Not here," she whispered. Ronald's icepack had completely melted. She picked up his quill and wrote upon a blank sheet of parchment. She turned his message to him and quietly left the room. She laughed sweetly and closed the door behind her. Ronald was very mentally conflicted now and choosing to stay neutral was costing him casualties of the heart. He looked down and read:

_Meet me in the Royal Suite in 10 minutes. XOXO_

Ronald looked around the room and saw his assistant Bridget steadfast advancing. Bridget was a fairly new employee and a very attractive blue jay. He quickly stood up and swept the secret message up in his fist. "Bridget!"

"AH! Yes, Mr. Trang, can I help you?" she said aversely. She was immediately worried that she would see another engorged appendage of her boss's.

"Bridget, I need you to reorganize…my…my, uh…my bookcase."

"…Your bookcase?"

"YES! And not a moment to soon!"

"Um, Mr. Trang, don't you think there's a better use of my time?"

"Bridget if you reorganize my bookcase right now you can have the rest of the day off!" He came out from behind the desk and rushed out of the room. Bridget blankly stared at his empty chair.

"…Thank you…sir." She set down her agenda folder and began to remove the books from the top shelf and stacked them on his desk. "What an unpredictable man!" she thought. "But…" she whistled. "…at least he's generous."

Ronald was seldom seen outside the office so anyone who knew him would ask him his business. This worried Ronald to the point of shivering. For what seemed like hours of walking, by some miracle, he managed to unobtrusively sneak to the Royal Suite where Edelweiss once resided. He surveyed his environment to make sure he was entering the suite unnoticed. Footsteps delayed him from proceeding. He vanished without a trace behind a large vase growing a fern. He couldn't bear to look at the risk of getting caught by a familiar face. The footsteps ceased. There was a weird silence that was broken by the smacking of lips and tongues. Ronald was in a very uncomfortable position to begin with and waiting for two people to pass strained his patience. What sounded like a couple enthralled in a course of lust finally exceeded the fern Ronald was edgily hiding behind. He heard a door close cueing his exit from behind the vase. He swiftly cracked open the door to the Royal Suite and went inside.

He closed the door not looking back into the room itself. "Oh, Ronnie…" he heard. Not exactly sure of what to expect he turned to face a tantalizing goddess of black and red lace. Betty posed sexily on the bed in a translucent black and red laced negligee and pink stockings. You could've heard Ronald's jaw drop from a mile away. His eyes followed every curve of her figure from her head to her toes. She shifted her hair causing Ronald's brain to twist into a knot around his heart. Betty was pleased with his reaction and beckoned him over to the foot of the bed. He slowly walked to her who was sitting up to greet him.

"Yes, M-M-Miss G-Goldb-blum, you w-wanted t-to see me?" Ronald stuttered. Betty paused and reached for his hand.

"Ronald, this is very embarrassing for me, but I wanted to apologize for your…accident," she said. Ronald altered his standing a little.

"Oh, Miss Goldblum…"

"Please. Call me Betty. And I must insist. I haven't been all there for a few days and I want you to know that my behavior in the office with you was very inappropriate."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Ronald thought.

"When I realized you hurt yourself I felt just terrible."

"Nonsense, Betty, it wasn't your fault. Besides I feel much better. I just have to take two pills a day for the next week or so."

"Well, still," she whispered as she moved closer to Ronald. "I'd like to make it up to you." She kissed him on the cheek and removed his already fogged glasses. His mind's fuse was lit and fireworks sabotaged all rational thinking and became about the loveliest princess on the face of the earth. She grabbed his collar and dragged him to the bed where she disrobed him of his shirt and vest. She left him briefly to lock the door and looked back at him. "Now…we shan't be disturbed," she winked. Ronald found himself removing his shoes and lying back into a deep array of pillows. He lost his balance and sank through them to the mattress. He waited a bit but heard nothing. Unexpectedly the sky of pillows was parted and he now touched noses with the sweetest mouse he had ever met. She pulled him up gently and laid him back on a large pillow to keep him propped. Ronald felt like a stuffed teddy bear in her hands. She attentively removed his trousers and slung them to the floor. Betty laid a hand on his bulge and softly massaged the area. "Now…let me see you," she murmured and carefully confiscated his underwear. She noticed his penis looked a little bent in one direction. "Does it hurt?"

"M-M-Maybe a little," Ronald lied. She held the base and started to lick the front off his shaft causing his erection to increase. Ronald moaned in delight. She saw how much he liked it and began to engulf it. Ronald had experienced Betty's services before under his desk but somehow it felt better that evening. Perhaps there was no danger of shutting a drawer on it that eased Ronald's mind. He finally relaxed and let Betty take him to a dream of pure rapture. She noticed Ronald had relaxed and acknowledged him by lightly sucking him and working her tongue all around. "My God, you're wonderful." He thought it awkward not knowing what to do with his hands but he also didn't care; he was busy at the moment. She let his erection slip out of her mouth and crawled over on top of him. Her negligee brushed against his body causing his eyes to roll. She kissed his nose.

"Hmmm, my turn?" she begged with her eyes. Ronald nodded and with that she turned and lifted a leg over him to present him with her sodden pussy. He thanked God in his mind and touched her thighs with both hands. He leaned up to bury his tongue inside her. Betty's ears perked as she felt his rough, cat-like tongue arouse her labia and clitoris. She sighed with joy and looked back to watch her tail wrap itself around Ronald's neck. He started to rub her cheeks and thighs with his thumbs as he dug deeper into her sex. "Ah! Goodness, you're good. Don't stop." She saw his erection throbbing with every muscle flex and took it upon herself to repay the favor. She swallowed him and began to blow gently. He lifted his legs and pointed his knees to the ceiling. Betty grasped them both with each arm and began to bob her head to the motion of their bodies. His lips rested against her labia as he dipped his tongue in and out to her hardened clitoris. His moaning was steady as a machine hum causing a small vibration in her. It seemed that hours had passed as Betty and Ronald shared their sexuality. She sucked him until the tip of his penis surpassed her lips and smacked. She turned to him shifting her backside forward separating his mouth from her pussy. "Do you want me now, Mr. Trang?" she smiled.

"Please…call me…Ronnie," he sighed. She giggled and brought her head to his and rested a leg on either side of him. Their tails hugged each other. She placed both hands on his chest and suspended her wet entrance above his yearning erection. She took one hand, lined him up with her, and slowly sat down surrounding him in a deep and moist home for his member. The feeling was mutually sensational. She yelped smiling as she brought her top half on his chest. Her breasts were in his full view. Her nipples were two dollops of icing on an eye-pleasing cake. "I never want this to end," he thought aloud.

"For now…it doesn't have to." She kissed him and he swathed his arms around her and rotated his hips moving in and out of her leisurely. She panted heavily as he increased his speed. She stayed attached as she pointed her knees pass his waist causing her to sit up on him. Ronald set his hands on her hips and smoothly bounced her. Her breasts jumped up and down to his and her pleasure. Breath after breath the two motioned faster and faster. The rhythm of their bustle shook the bed fiercely. "OH GOD, RONALD!" she screamed putting a huge grin on Ronald's face. Both of them slowly sat up and faced each other in a tornado of bliss embracing one another's back. Her body bounced her breasts against him.

"Betty! BETTY!" Ronald shouted. "I'm going to…"

"Just a little more! Please," she requested. Ronald felt he could come at any moment but kept going to grant her request. He started to bounce himself deeper into her. "Oh my God! Ronald, let me fly with you!"

"I'm seeing stars!" Ronald couldn't resist any longer. "I'M GOING TO COME!"

"Me too!" she agreed. They both released and flooded their world with hot passion. Ronald thrust his head back and came inside her with a loud yelp. She felt him, put her arms around his neck, and came surrounding the base of his erection with her sexual release. They paused breathing heavily. She let him go and laid him back swinging his arms to the sides of the bed. She stood on her knees and pulled him from herself. She flinched from pleasure. She lay beside him and cuddled his side.

"Than…thank you…" Ronald trailed off and drifted to sleep. Betty was satisfied with her work. She wanted to continue her conversation with him but she thought it best not to wake him.

"He's had quite enough excitement for one day," she thought. She found warmth and comfort in the beating of his heart. She now saw a sleeping kitten with no cares expressed about him. She felt a bit sorry for Ronald, not having someone of his own to love and always buried in his work. She touched his face with soft fingertips. "I hope someone finds you. You deserve someone to love you." With that she kissed his cheek and curled up is his arm and napped.

Ronald awoke to chimes of a grandfather clock. It was 4:00pm. He sat up on the bed and realized he was still in the Royal Suite. What's more was that he was fully clothed. He looked around but found no trace of Princess Betty. Disappointed he stood up and started for the door. Before he could take one step he observed a small, pink scroll. He held in his hand a small note wrapped in Betty's pink stocking. He unraveled it and unrolled the paper. Upon reading it his feeling of disappointment left his mind and was replaced with happiness and fulfillment. "I think…" he considered. "…I can go on without wanting." He chuckled to himself and pocketed his silky pink memento from Betty. "Thank you, my princess, for a lovely afternoon." He opened the door and walked out whistling all the way to his office. The note he had read flew from him and floated to the bottom of the doorway. Among the glossy finish of the wooden floor lay three words that will peacefully settle in Ronald's memory and his heart:

_XO ~ You're Always Welcome ~ XO_

* * *

Red's pocket watch read 4:30pm. He thought it odd that the streets were nearly empty: a few passers by, one or two gentlemen escorting ladies of the evening, but not even a carriage occupied the cobblestones this time of day. "Oh well," Red thought. "It is Sunday after all." He treaded slowly across the street to the entrance of the rather crowded brothel. "I should've known this is where everyone was." As he entered the castle he felt he was being watched. He couldn't have been more correct; almost every girl casted an eye in his direction. Red worried that Betty would see him. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble here but he promised to deliver Mary's letter. He hoped that he would meet her in private to give it to her but the throng was unwilling to allow the event. He weaved in and out trying to avoid bumping anyone. He found himself at the bar where Dalila was literally sweating from serving and mixing drinks for customers. Ophelia was just as busy providing chips to gamblers at the casino. In fact, she didn't notice her black stocking had fallen to halfway down her shin.

"Can I get you something," Dalila asked the charming gentle-feline. Red turned to the bar and saw Dalila waiting at the edge of the counter for his answer.

"Um, no thank you. I'm actually looking for Betty," he said scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, Hon. I can't help you. You might try upstairs." She smiled, turned away from his sight, and attended to her patrons. He took her advice and headed for the grand staircase. Just a few feet away from the bottom landing he noticed a fair raccoon with waving purple hair descending in a red-orange evening gown adorned with white lace and pearls with matching sequined heels. Red was taken aback. Violet adjusted her pearls and approached him.

"Hello, Darling. Are you lost," she smirked.

"Actually," Red cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Betty. I have something for her." He pulled the sealed note from his breast pocket. Just then he conjured a diversion to allow him to escape without the consequence of Betty becoming angry with him and creating a scene. "Would you give it to her?"

"Yes, of course," Violet said and took the note from his paw. "But you look like you could use some…attention."

"I'm sorry, but I really must go," he said and started for the door.

"Well, who shall I say this is from?" Red paused and looked back at Violet.

"…a friend." With that he disappeared into the mass. Violet stood there a little confused but decided to find Betty. She started to ascend the stairs when she noticed the princess approaching the top landing. She was back in her blue dress she had picked out earlier that afternoon along with white gloves. Her tiara glistened brighter than the chandeliers but not brighter than her hazelnut eyes. Violet couldn't help but admire Betty's beauty. They met each other halfway.

"Betty! You look wonderful," Violet complimented.

"Thank you. I thought the gloves would be a nice touch," Betty said posing her hand under her chin.

"They definitely do." They both descended the stairs side by side. Suddenly they heard nothing. The crowd had stopped their chatter and every gentleman's mandible had unhinged in awe. Betty realized what everyone had stopped for and blushed. She needed to break the silence.

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't stop on my account. The night is young. Carry on," she laughed. The ice had been broken and the chuckling multitude continued to converse.

"It looks like you chose the right dress," Violet giggled. "Oh! I almost forgot. A gentleman came just a few minutes ago and gave me this." She handed Betty the message. "It's for you." Betty raised an eyebrow to the note. She then became excited when she recognized the crest sealing the parchment.

"Violet! It's from Mary!" Betty grinned and hugged Mary's letter tightly, but her smile faded. "Who gave this to you?"

"A very amiable cat with long hair. He said he was a friend of yours." Betty's faded smile turned into an angry frown. "What's the matter?"

"How dare he show his face here!" she shouted.

"Who?" Then Violet gasped. "You don't mean Red do you?" Betty counted to ten and breathed deeply.

"Yes," she said gritting her teeth. "Who else would deliver this?"

"I thought he looked familiar. Had I known I would have given him a kick to the crotch." Violet rarely showed anger but no one would dare hurt her best friend and get away with it. "Betty, will you be alright?" Betty sighed and tried regain her cheerful mood.

"Of course. But I think I'll take that walk through the garden now. I'd like to be alone to read Mary's letter. After that, I'll come find you. But you go and mingle with the guests."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Go ahead. I'll meet you in a while."

"Okay. But you must tell me all about it."

"Yes, yes!" Betty smiled. Violet left her company and joined the side of a wealthy bear winning a game of poker. Betty turned and walked to the back heading for the garden. Jillian the maintenance repairwoman passed her by in the arm of Conner her partner from the ball a few nights ago. They were wearing their workman's overalls but they seemed as if they were still in evening attire dancing the night away. Betty felt a little sad seeing them so happy. She supposed that it was petty to be jealous of such a ridiculous thing, a lovely ridiculous thing.

* * *

She stepped outside and drew in a fresh breath. The air was as cool and crisp as drinking clean water from a mountain stream. There was no one else there but her and the sound of her boots against the stone path. The sun was surrounded by a pink and violet sky and wanted desperately to touch the jagged horizon. The hedge sculptures cast long shadows before her. An assortment of colorful flora led the way to a stone bench resting in a small cul-de-sac encircled by roses, lilacs, and morning glories receding for tomorrow's bloom. Betty brushed the bench off and sat down. She could hardly wait to read Mary's words. What could she have written? How was she? What was she thinking about? What could she want to know? What news does she have? These questions processed all at once in Betty's mind causing her to bite her lower lip in anticipation. She couldn't stand the suspense she had created waiting to open Mary's post. Betty broke the seal and unfolded the message. She pulled her tiny glasses from a chain around her neck and positioned them on the end of her nose. She cherished every word with great fervor. Mary wrote:

_Dearest Betty,_

_ How I've missed you terribly! I hope you're well. I had this sent to you because I cannot find our secret hideaway. My father must have found it. I'm sorry. I wish he would understand. That day was the saddest in all my life. But I have wonderful news. Red has returned to me. He asked for my hand in marriage. Betty, it is a dream come true. We'll be married next week and I will just die if Father refuses to have you here on my wedding day. My dress is so pretty, you would love it._

Betty stopped reading to imagine Mary all smiles in a beautifully elegant wedding gown with blue accents which made her imagine Mary standing next to Red. She felt poignant but she believed she had cried enough for one day and became angry instead. She almost crumbled the letter with her grip but Betty knew it would be unfair to blame Mary. She was innocent and ignorant of what Red had done. Betty pressed on to read the rest.

_But I must confess something to you. As my best friend you must keep this secret. _

_I tried to deny an urge to satisfy myself in the way of the books you sent me but the thought of Red made me feel too good. I was alone and could not resist. But I left the door open and our new butler caught me in the act. His name is Wilson and he's very odd. Father says he a gay._

Betty couldn't help but laugh at William's misfortune. She also thought about the consequences of Simon knowing about such an occurrence and feared for Mary's sake. Betty continued.

_I was so embarrassed I screamed at him and Father came to the dressing room to see what had happened but my dress was stained from my urge and I couldn't imagine how to explain myself to him. Then Wilson threw a towel at me and poured water on himself and stamped the ground. What's stranger is he told Father he spilled the water when I screamed from seeing a spider and he believed him. I don't know why he lied. Are all gays this bizarre? He showed no interest in me before but he must like me because why would he lie to keep me from getting into trouble? But I do fancy him a bit. But I love Red; at least I think I do. I'm not sure if this is love I feel or whether it's my desire to make love coercing me to marry him. I plan to have him take my virginity tonight so I can eliminate sex as an issue. If I still feel this way for him then I will know for certain he's my true love. I think I've been well prepared from what you have taught me through correspondence. Thank you for everything. You are my secret sister and I love you with all of my heart. I hope I'll hear from you before long. I miss you so much, Betty. Please let the Fates have you come to me soon._

_ Love, Mary_

The ink was beginning to run from tear drops splashing on Mary's overwhelming words. Betty's mended heart had been torn from her chest and squeezed dry. Betty sobbed thinking that the only man see loved was going to marry her best friend. The only man she truly made love to left her to be with someone he doesn't love. She fretted for Mary because her first experience will be with Red and she would be crushed if she knew he had been unfaithful in their engagement. What's more is she felt at fault for sending her literature to educate her about sex. These thoughts haunted her to tears. She let the letter drop to the ground and buried her face into her hands to weep. Earlier she was a proud princess and now she felt like a little girl again crying for what seemed to her all night. She wished Violet was there to console her. She wished Edelweiss was there to comfort her. She wished Mary was there to hold her. She wished to be alone. She wished. She cried.

"Pardon me, are you alright?" a gentle voiced asked. Betty froze. She thought she heard someone but wasn't sure of herself. "May I offer my handkerchief?" This time Betty emerged from the sea she had filled with tears and looked up. Someone was in fact standing in front of her. She couldn't make out their image through her teary glasses so she removed them. A tall silver fox was staring at her. He wore a black tuxedo with a white tie. He had well trimmed side burns which complimented his half smile. She then noticed he was holding out a white handkerchief for her. She accepted his offer gingerly. Betty wiped her tears away and felt a little embarrassed from wiping her nose. He saw her turn red and laughed. She sat up and resented without knowing why. "I'm sorry. Did you wish to be alone?"

She held out his kerchief for him to take. "No. It's quite alright," she said sniffling.

"Oh no, keep it. But I hope you won't have to use it often," he said. "Is something troubling you? Excuse me, I don't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine. I just…" Betty couldn't finish her sentence. She was distracted by a pair of dark brown eyes gazing into another pair of lighter brown eyes. "…I've just had a long day."

"Well, Madame, I suppose in such case of emergencies it would be wise to have a kerchief," he grinned. Betty giggled.

"I suppose you're right. Then I'm glad you came along, stranger." She held her hand out weekly. "My name is Elizabeth. You may call me Betty." The fox took her hand and bent forward to kiss her knuckle. She gasped softly.

"The pleasure is mine, Betty. Nice to meet you." He stood straight again. "This garden is lovely."

"Yes, it is. We take very good care of the castle."

"It appears you do. A nice stroll among rows of heliotropes and apple blossoms would do any soul some good. You should be very proud. What's your favorite flower here?"

She was caught off guard. "…Easter lilies," she said bashfully. He paused to light a cigarette he pulled from his breast pocket. He held another cigarette towards Betty. She refused.

"You shouldn't smoke," she said arbitrarily. "It's a terrible habit." The silver fox exhaled a drag and reached to the path to snuff his cigarette. He pulled out his case and locked the half burned roll away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, you're right. I've had too many today. Besides, it's the least I could do but honor a request for a princess." She forgot she was wearing her tiara. She smiled. "Now, there's the smile a princess should have." The fox widened his smile and stood there for an instant and then tuned to walk towards the castle.

"Wait!" she blurted. "I never learned your name." She was standing now staring bright eyed in his direction awaiting his reply.

"My name's Reed." He stopped a moment. "A…pleasure to meet you." The mysterious gentleman batted a coffee colored eye and walked away into an effortless maze of hedges and ferns. Betty watched him disappear into the castle and collapsed down in her seat. She removed her tiara and inspected her reflection in the jewel. She looked in the direction of her new acquaintance's exit. She sighed, looked up, and saw an early moon shine his face against the velour sky. She stood up and adjusted herself grabbing her tiara and Mary's letter. She fancied a drink and headed inside the castle to the bar.

Dalila wasn't as busy as she was minutes ago and was wiping the counter down with a hand towel. Betty approached Dalila at the bar and took a seat in the nearest empty stool.

"Hello, Betty," Dalila said cheerfully.

"Hello, Dalila. May I have something light?"

"How about a bubbly?" Dalila reached for the champagne.

"And please, let this be my only one," Betty half smiled. Dalila smiled back and knew not to worry about Betty overdoing it. She filled her glass close to the brim and corked the bottle. She carefully handed Betty her drink.

"I heard you fell ill this morning, are you felling better?"

"Yes, I'm much better. Thank you," Betty said sipping her champagne and stood up to find Violet. "I believe business exceeded expectations today."

"You're not kidding," Dalila huffed wiping her brow.

"I think it would be okay if you and Ophelia took a little break," Betty grinned.

"Thanks, Betty." With her gratitude she set her towel down and walked towards the casino to find her sister. She stopped and came back around the bar. Dalila bowed down to search her lower shelves. She came back up and handed Betty a deep yellow Easter lily. "I almost forgot. A gentleman left this for you." Betty cradled the flower in her hand in disbelief.

"…What did he say?"

"He said _please leave this here for the lady in the tiara_. He was cute too." Dalila then went after her sister in the casino. Betty's heart beat faster as she sniffed her gift from the curious stranger. She took another drink, pinned the lily in her hair, and stood from her stool. She saw her reflection again in the glass cabinet windows behind the bar and focused on her prize from Reed.

"Reed," Betty thought. Suddenly she heard a quiet duet with piano and cello play. Then she remembered his dark chocolate eyes and smiled. "I…I hope I can thank you soon." Betty swore she witnessed her mirror image wink at her: of course that could have been the champagne.

* * *

Bon Bon's clock tower struck 5:00pm and the sun was close to setting betwixt the mountains that veiled the town. The streets were still void of citizens excluding the occasional flirting mistress and indifferent shop keeps sweeping their doorways clean. Red, Mary, and William were heading home to Blue Manor after their well spent afternoon in the park. The young betrothed were holding hands and enjoying the passing time in an intimate silence and William brought up the rear carrying the picnic basket in one hand and Red's umbrella in the other. He was still livid towards Red for his periodical, condescending taunts. He was antipathetic about carrying Red's umbrella when Mary was perfectly capable of holding on to hers. Mary was resting her parasol on her shoulder swishing her tail. William lost his train of thought and directed his sight to Mary's fluffy pale blue metronome. He couldn't help but notice how flawless her curves were. His eyes followed every swish brushing her arse. His imagination started to run away from him and he soon pictured Mary nude with her tail beckoning him to her bedroom. William couldn't stop thinking about Mary since she attempted to seduce him his first night in the manor. In his wildest dreams he would satisfy his yearn for the sexually inexperienced kitten.

_So why haven't you?_

"Why haven't I what?" William thought.

_Why, deflowered her, of course._

"Because it so happens that I value my life enough not to suffer Simon's horrible consequences," he lamented.

_But it's so easy. Besides, it would relieve the stress from your so-called life._

"I resent that! I make three-thousand florins a month!" he mentally shouted. It seemed he was quarreling with himself, but this time his more conceited side hand the upper hand in his cerebral vision.

_You idiot! Did you forget that Red has claimed your next wage? Three-thousand florins, HA! You won't see that money for two months._

"Shut up! It's the principle of the thing." William had failed to recollect that Red expected to be paid for his debt and that he and Red had arranged to settle the debt under the table after William had collected his wage at the end of the month. All at once William became tired, angry, and bothered by his nagging memory. "Besides, I'm very happy with my accommodations."

_Rubbish. You have to babysit Simon's daughter, a task that will have you constantly looking over your shoulder. Her achieved curiosity will kill you._

"Go away."

_But see, all that time with her, all that time alone… Do you see?_

"I can't"

_What's the worst that can happen?_

"Perhaps you forget. I was almost caught removing her panties while you let my lust control my mind," he argued. "Moreover, that criminally insane master of mine will have me ripped apart by wild steeds if he ever finds out."

_Bah, he won't find out. He has trusted you with an occupation that he would normally do. He's probably had his fill._

"What on Earth do you mean?"

_Keeping a grown woman prisoner in his own house for all these years and showing such jealously for his daughter. He isn't married. You know he just wants her for himself._

"You're twisted! Such nonsense! I won't hear of it."

_Relax. I know it's all rot. But such an inexperienced feline needs someone like you to show her the ropes and you've been given the advantage. You have nothing to loose; it's a sure thing. The cards have been dealt in your favor._

"Ha. Nothing to loose but my freedom to live."

_I'm telling you, just enter her room at night and pretend you're doing something for Mr. Blue. That's when you seduce her. She will give in. She's young and a virgin. I saw for myself, remember?_

"Be quiet, you cad! Stop tempting me, I can't think about this now."

_She's aroused. Even now, look!_

William felt as if he were dreaming and abstractedly focused under Mary's lifted tail and saw only her silky, exposed legs. The bottom half of her dress had gone missing divulging her womanhood to the open air. He could see her dripping from heat onto the cobblestones below them. It seemed that Red had vanished and all other distractions had been eliminated from view. Mary strutted slower and turned her head back to look into William's envious eyes. She let down her platinum white curls and her hair flowed freely in the breeze. Her tail came up to meet her face and fanned her cheek. William had completely tunneled his vision to Mary's crystal blue eyes. Her tail then painted an invisible line down her back and reached for William's crotch. He sweated but sped up his pace to meet her tail. It made contact with him which sent his eyes to roll three-hundred and sixty degrees.

_William, you randy bastard! Can't you see she's begging for it? Go ahead. Touch her._

"Touch her! Where?" he quizzed."

_Where do you think? Never mind the appetizers. Go straight for the main course!_

William couldn't resist obeying his desire. He had become a slave to his lusty, risky side and impulsively started to lengthen an arm.

_What are you waiting for, old boy? DO IT!_

William threaded his arm through the basket's handle and extended his touch to a wet patch of pink beneath her swinging tail. One stroke with his index finger gave him goose bumps and pleasurable shivers down his spine.

William felt out of place for an instant thinking he was just waking up. He regained his full frontal and peripheral vision placing Red and a fully clothed Mary in a quiet street on a darkening evening. William had come to and feared he was accurate in believing his devilish side had created a fictitious scene of longing and strong wishful thinking. "I never would have thought that my imagination could alter my own sense of reality," he worried. He looked down and noticed a conspicuous protrusion proudly jutting forth from his underside. "Egad!" he yelped. Red and Mary both stopped to face William. Both became wide-eyed at Williams evident protuberance. Red's smile quickly changed to a sour scowl. Mary was stunned but slightly intrigued. She knew what she was seeing but wondered what the fuss could be about. She had never seen a penis before but she read about what happens to one when a man becomes aroused. Her brain's gears began turning again.

"Aroused?" she thought while still astounded. "What could have aroused him?" William was ashamed and desperately observed the environment for something to aid his explanation.

"Willia…ah, Wilson!" Red stuttered. "What on Earth has gotten into you?" William panicked that his termination, both of occupation and living, was imminent. He surveyed the streets once more and found a generously proportioned bull sauntering the opposite way and stared at him a few seconds. William was never so happy and relieved to see another man.

"Well, do forgive me. I was…er…distracted by…that gentle-bull across the street," he lied crushing his already craven ego. "What a handsome fellow," he said covering his shame. "I suppose my mind's eye got the best of me. I do apologize."

"Um…that's quite…alright, Wilson," Red derisorily insisted. "Uh, let us press on. We're almost there." He and Mary turned to start walking again. Red spoke not a word the rest of the way home; he was too disturbed from witnessing William's rise. He supposed that William, "…or Wilson as he's called now…" was indeed gay. Mary slipped her paw into his and squeezed tightly which diverted him from those unsettling images. Her mind raced with thoughts of what her fiancée's member looked like…what Wilson's looked like. She hoped she would soon discover Red's surreptitious appendage in a successful attempt to make love to him that night. She could hardly wait until the sun set. William was also impatient with the sun. He remembered his roommate Dorian who always looked forward to tomorrow's arrival and awkwardly took solace. After all, the sooner tomorrow arrives the sooner everyone including William himself will forget about his mortifying experience and the sooner he'll collect his fiscal reward. Just then he took one last glance at the bull that sufficed in his lie to the young couple. The portly bull noticed his glance and winked stroking his horn with his pinkie finger.

"What are the odds?" William puzzled. "Damn you, Dorian," he whispered. He tipped his hat frontward and continued to curse under his breath as he followed Red and Mary to the Blue Manor. The picnic basket knocked against a pack of cigarettes in his front pocket and William felt another irresistible urge to smoke.

* * *

Betty felt like she was floating across the room. She glowed with joyful brilliance as she choreographed a light step in amongst the crowd in search of her friend Violet. She entered the ballroom and recognized a lovely waltz playing from the orchestra. Betty momentarily looked over and saw Rachel at the piano playing, "Chopin, I believe. How pretty," she deemed. Betty listened to how Rachel had improved her skills and hoped that more of Mr. Foxonian's former students would play for future social events. Guests and hostesses were scattered about the floor carrying on conversations, laughing, and enjoying the ivory and ebony ambience. Violet was standing by the organ talking with a tall elk in corduroy overalls. Betty curiously approached the two.

"Betty! I'm so glad you're here. This is Wilbur Hensley. I was just telling him about you. He's a repairman and he has a proposition for us," Violet boasted.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Betty said. "At the risk of sounding rude, I'm afraid we already have enough repairmen on staff."

"Yes, but he has offered to fix the phonograph," Violet insisted. "Jillian doesn't have experience in repairing that kind of mechanism and won't touch it. But Wilbur is willing to do it for free," she confidently grinned.

"How generous," Betty mused. "But surely you require some sort of compensation."

"Miss Goldblum, I have been asked to pay you a favor from Mr. Foxonian for debuting his students. I would be more then delighted to repair your gramophone for you," the handsome elk persisted.

"I suggested it would make a divine addition to one of the prive's," Violet said. Betty thought it over briefly and imagined satisfying customers with the aid of music might bring in a few extra florins.

"Very well, Mr. Hensley," Betty agreed. "When can you start the repairs?"

"Tonight!" Violet eagerly informed. She clung to his arm and wondered what he would be like in the bedroom with cunning eyes. Wilbur blushed slightly.

"Yes, I'm prepared to start immediately," the blushing repairman said amassing his toolbox.

"Shall we take him to it, Betty?" Violet requested fondling his overall strap.

"Okay, Violet," Betty laughed. "In due time," she directed to Violet winking. "Please follow me, Mr. Hensley." She turned and led Wilbur and Violet to the grand staircase. "I hope you can do something with it. It's been here since I was a little girl," she said arriving at the top landing. "This way." The three traveled down the hall to a locked door inscribed _Broom Closet_. "Violet, do you have the skeleton key?"

"Yes," Violet confirmed pulling it on a thin necklace from her cleavage causing Wilbur to flush. Violet handed the key to Betty who unlocked the small door. They stepped into a rather large walk-in closet passing a few brooms and mops to a lonely gramophone waiting in the corner. Betty blew away the cobwebs and dust from the aged machine.

"I'm afraid this old thing hasn't seen the light of day in a few years," Betty apologized.

"That's quite alright," Wilbur assured. "But I will need to move it to a place with better light."

"That will be no trouble. I'll have Jillian help you move it to my private quarters," Betty said. "Will you fetch her for Mr. Hensley please, Violet?"

"Yes, of course," Violet cheerfully accepted and went downstairs to find the repairwoman. Betty turned back to Wilbur who was inspecting the phonograph for imperfections.

"When was the last time you used this?" he asked.

"The last I remember was when I was ten and Edelweiss played it for her guests one day," Betty reminisced. "I still have the records. I managed to save five or six of them. But we tried to play one a year or two ago and we couldn't get it to play."

"Well, once I complete the repairs we'll try one to see if it works properly."

"Splendid! Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Hensley."

"Wilbur, please," he chuckled.

"Very well, Wilbur. But what do you think is wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure. It might be the needle…" he supposed as Violet came back with Jillian speckled with deep blue paint drops.

"Ah, Wilbur. This is Jillian. She'll assist you with the phonograph to my bedroom." Betty started to leave the room with Violet to her room down the hall. Jillian and Wilbur lifted the machine up and followed single file out of the closet and into the hall to Betty standing in her doorway. "You may set it down on the space in the center." The two workers entered Betty's bedroom and placed the dusty gramophone down. Jillian stood up and wiped her brow.

"Well, good luck. I'll be finishing some painting if you need me," Jillian said turning to face the door.

"Thank you, Jillian," Wilbur said standing. As Jillian left Betty and Violet followed her stopping at the entrance.

"Well, then I will leave you to your work Wilbur. Violet will you stay with Mr. Hensley and keep him…company?" Betty asked.

"Yes. Most definitely," Violet agreed. Betty nodded and left the room. Wilbur kneeled to open his toolbox while Violet grinned as she slyly shut the door. Violet watched Wilbur handle his tools to start disassembling the machine to fix the problem. He removed the horn and stopped to scrutinize the machine further. Violet couldn't quite see what he was looking at but she did try to imagine him naked which slightly aroused her. She giggled and walked to the bed to sit down. Violet lifted her gown showing her thighs and kicked off her heels to lay her legs down. She stretched a little and propped herself on her elbows to look over Wilbur's shoulder. She watched him apply an adhesive patch to the mechanism. He carefully tweaked the coil and handle, straightened the arm, and cleaned around the needle which he quickly replaced. The procedure seemed as easy for Wilbur as juggling was to a skilled magician. He warily reset the horn on and stood up to double check his work. He then started to address Violet who was undressing him with her eyes.

"Well, I believe that will take care of the problem," he said putting away his tools. "There was a crack near the small end of the horn I had to mend. The patch should hold but it will need at least thirty minutes to set. I also straightened the arm so it doesn't press too hard against a spinning record. The needle was in bad condition so I gave it a fairly new one."

"Mmmm, my my. You're awfully good with your hands," Violet cooed. "I had no doubt you could fix it." Wilbur began to turn red.

"Well, we'll find out if I fixed it in a half hour or so when the adhesive dries."

"Goodness, what shall we do in the meantime?" she hinted spreading her thighs and crossing her ankles behind her. Wilbur was a little confused about how to answer her. He wasn't sure if she was propositioning him or not. She abruptly stood up on her knees stretched a hand out to pull him to her. She grabbed his overall straps and led him to her on the bed. She brought her legs around to either side of the sweetly nervous elk and began to straddle him. Their noses touched. She smiled licking her lips and he grinned to acknowledge the fact that she was indeed propositioning him. She leaned back and brought Wilbur to his knees on the bed. "So, why don't you take your shoes off and show me what those hands can do?"

"Don't mind if I do," he said obeying her request. Before he proceeded she sat up and perched on the side of the bed inviting him to undo the sequined buttons trailing down her back. Wilbur removed his boots and got up to approach her from behind. She smiled not looking at him. She felt two strong hands gently begin to unclasp the buttons that kept Violet's corset encased from sight. She let her arms down as he peeled her red-orange dress revealing her milky white corset and pearls. She then focused her glance to his light blue eyes. She stood from her seat let her gown fall gracefully to the floor. Violet stepped out and posed her limber body for him just a few feet away. Wilbur stood on his knees speechless. She looked sexy but in some celestial way resembled an angel with adoring eyes of lavender and long laced stockings. She slinked to the stunned repairman gaping on the bed and touched his face. Her fingertips traveled from his cheeks to his neck to his shoulders where she traced his overall straps to their buckles. Without a hitch and without looking away from his stare she simultaneously undid both his clasps and slipped his overalls to his waist. Violet removed his shirt with haste and giggled with anticipation. Wilbur's coveralls seemed to just fall off his legs to the ground. Violet climbed on the bed placing both knees outside of his and put her hands on his bare shoulders loosely massaging his neck.

"Touch me. Show me what else those strong hands of yours can do," Violet whispered. Her pussy was exposed and wet. Wilbur knew this as he explored her sex with his middle digit. He teased her clitoris with his thumb causing her to breathe deeper. Her head leaned back a little further with each of his strokes protruding further into her. She firmed her massage to his neck enjoying each thrust of his middle finger. His other hand crept around her waist to her backside following the crease under her to her labia. Violet let her hand fall into his lap where she felt his erection popping from his underwear. She pulled them down and grasped his member. She was surprised at how smooth it was, not to mention how large it was. She stroked him gentle at first while he teased her labia with one hand and probed a digit or two deep into her sex with the other. Her tail fanned against her feet and his knees. She leaned in to kiss him and tasted his teeth. Wilbur's erection reached its peak and dwarfed Violet's hand which was stroking a little harder now. Meanwhile Wilbur's other hand left her labia and began to tease another orifice. Violet liked anal pleasure just as much as anyone else but particularly favored it with well hung men. Wilbur to her was no exception. Both partners leaned back on the bed and continued their stimulation. Violet rocked her body with his thrusts and kissed him again licking his tongue. She let go of his penis and propped herself up over him. "Untie my corset," she lustfully demanded. He relocated his hands to the strings behind her and shelled her of her corset. He tossed it over the edge of the foot of the bed. She spread her legs further apart giving him room to enter her but she wanted a little more stimulation before she released. Violet touched his member and led it to her anus. She let him know she wanted it with her eyes and her gritted teeth. Wilbur fondled her breasts as she sat down slipping his erection in anally. He had never entered a woman from _behind_ before but already he knew he was going to enjoy it. "Oh my God, Wilbur, you're so large," she grunted feeling his penis prod deeper. He was mesmerized. All he could do was hold on to her shoulders and let her do the work. She didn't mind either. He was getting satisfaction from it and so wasn't she. She started motioning faster making him moan.

"It's so tight!" he huffed. "I think I might come."

"Oh, not yet, Sweetie," she begged petting his antlers. "Hold on!" She sat up discharging his still prominent erection. Her anus was a little swollen and achy but she took pleasure in minor pain. She shifted her position on the bed next to Wilbur pointing her knees to the ceiling and pointing her toes out widening her dripping pussy. "Take me, Wilbur. Ravage me!" she pleaded. With that Wilbur sprung up and mounted her pinning her wrists to the bed. "Oh yes!" He dipped his penis into her and pushed all the way in. "Oh God! More!" she screamed. He complied by removing himself completely and reentering her with just a touch more force and repeated numerous times. Violet felt so good. She thought she was enjoying the pain a little too much and considered asking him to slow down. But then he let her wrists go and brought her body up to him and kissed her. He used so much tongue he licked her uvula. "Faster! Faster!" she implored digging her fingertips into his back. Wilbur huffed and puffed with each thrust and rocked her body profusely. Violet couldn't help but wrap both legs around him to attach herself to who she considered such a handsome sex machine. "AH! I'm close!"

"YES! You're wonderful!" he groaned pushing faster. Both bodies shook hard causing the bed to squeak and quake.

"Oh! OH! I…I'm going to…"

"AH! I'M COMING!" Wilbur roared. But Violet beat him to it. She released around his member and dripped.

"AHH!" she yelled feeling his release inside her. To her it felt like a shotgun went off. He pushed in and stayed for a moment throbbing his penis. Her body relaxed more with each gush of cum until her back touched the bed again. He pulled from her quickly and lay on his back to catch his breath. "Oh my," Violet panted. "You must be quite popular with the ladies." His large grin kept him from replying which was fine with her. His smile was all the acknowledgement she needed. After a few minutes of gasping Violet got up from the bed to put on her clothes. Wilbur diffidently watched her as he put on his overalls and boots.

"Thank you, Violet. I've never had such an amazing time with a woman," Wilbur appreciated.

"You're welcome, Wilbur. And thank you for repairing the phonograph," Violet smiled. "Do you think it's ready yet?"

"It might need a few more minutes, but I believe we can tell Ms. Goldblum the repairs have been made."

"Certainly. Will you escort me downstairs, Mr. Hensley?" she flirted.

"Of course, Ms. Berry," he grinned. He walked over to her and took her arm. He picked up his repairman's hat and placed it on Violet's head. She adjusted the hat and kissed him on the cheek. She opened the door and led him into the hall. They both heard the clock chime 6:00pm.

"Betty will be so pleased. If there's anything she loves just as much as sex, it's music. How cheeky to finally have both," Violet laughed.

Coincidently, a certain princess daydreamed haphazardly by the piano as Cindy and Rachel played a lovely arrangement of a composition by Strauss. Betty's mind conjured all the unusual events that had taken place. For one, Violet deemed to be a true companion for which Betty was exceedingly grateful. Then there was a bit of distressing correspondence from a dear friend almost a mile away but yet Betty felt as if the entire continent was stretched out between them. "And that nice boy who came to fix the phonograph, what a munificent gesture!" Betty marveled. "Mr. Foxonian is welcome here anytime." Then she giggled. "I have no doubt Violet took the liberty of thanking Mr. Hensley." She closed her eyes to better hear the music. This gave her imagination fuel to paint an image on an inspired medium. To make love is one thing. To satisfy a sexual urge was another entirely, but to do either of these things with the aid of musical ambience would make them so much better. As Strauss' works filled Betty's head so didn't she and an anonymous lover. With every crescendo of cello strings and legato notes subtly blending into staccato Betty and a silvery stranger passionately shared each other's bodies in her mind's eye. The thought pleased her and was beginning to stir excitement within her increasing her heartbeat. Suddenly this gray visitor in her fantasy looked into her soul with soft coffee eyes. The duo continued to emphasize dynamics and Betty's indulgent fantasy had taken on a course of its own, not that she minded. On a held fermata she and her invoked lover succumbed to their releases as the duet ended their piece on a gratifying chord. Betty opened her eyes to a great applause for the two's well mastered performance. Not at all did the crowd know they were also applauding for a spectacular recital of the flesh portrayed in the workings of a whimsical princess' mind.

"Betty! There you are!" Violet exclaimed. She and a very contented Wilbur approached Betty standing near the piano. "Good news! Wilbur has made the repairs."

"Yes," Wilbur gulped. "She should be fine now."

"Yes," Betty said raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure she is. Wilbur, your strap is undone," she pointed. The embarrassed repairman buckled his strap and caught a deliberate wink from Betty. "Well, then. Shall we test it?"

"Oh, yes! Where do you keep your records?" Violet asked.

"They're in the bottom of my bureau," Betty smiled. Violet rushed through the ballroom to Betty's bureau almost instantly. Wilbur followed Betty through the crowd up the stairs to her bedroom. Betty entered her room to Violet holding up a record behind a grand machine to play it on. "My, it almost looks new. You must be good with your hands."

"Oh yes. He certainly is," Violet declared causing Wilbur to turn a deep red. Violet held a shellac record of Johannes Brahms' Opus 120 No. 1 in F.

"Is it ready?" Betty inquired.

"I think so. Your record should spin properly at seventy-eight revolutions per minute," Wilbur assured.

"Could we play this one, Betty?" Violet eagerly requested. "It's by Brahms."

"Perfect. Quick! Set it up," Betty said fervently and found a seat at the foot of her bed. Violet set the disc on the turnstile and stood back for Wilbur. "Will you do us the honor, Wilbur?"

"Of course," he said and began to set the needle. Wilbur wound the instrument a few times and stood back. The three heard nothing but noisy crackling for the first few minutes. The popping distortion persisted a few more seconds and created a tense silence among them. A soft viola accompanied by clarinet and piano filled the distorted air. Violet clapped for joy to find that the old machine still worked. Betty smiled closing her eyes and opened her ears to the sweet, musical trio.

"Bravo, Wilbur. Thank you ever so much. This will make a fine addition to the prive's or on some occasions we could keep it in the restaurant to provide a pleasant dining experience."

"Oh, how nice," Violet agreed. "Is there anything that we can do for you, Wilbur?"

"No, thank you. I really must be going. Thank you for your hospitality, ladies," the nervous elk grinned.

"Be sure to let Mr. Foxonian know that his deed was very much appreciated and you and he are welcome back to visit the castle anytime you'd like," Betty said.

"Yes, come back soon," Violet winked. Wilbur bowed to Violet and Betty in gratitude and left the room to leave the castle.

"Goodbye, Wilbur," Violet waved. "Such a nice boy," she sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure he is. You would know, wouldn't you?" Betty playfully sneered.

"I'll have you know that he was very polite. What zeal he had in the bedroom."

"I'll bet," Betty scoffed.

"You're just jealous," Violet huffed. "He had such skilled hands, too."

"Well, stop teasing me then if I speak out of jealously," Betty laughed fixing her hair.

"Oh, by the way, I like your flower."

"Flower?" Betty pondered briefly. She had forgotten her gift was perched near her ear. "Oh! Yes, thank you."

"Did you pick it yourself?"

"No," Betty said. She wanted to lie but found no use in it.

"Oh. Then someone gave it to you." Betty didn't answer. "Someone did give it to you! Who was it then? Was it Hans or George?"

"You would think one of them," Betty snickered. "But no. It was given to me by…a kind stranger. He left it for me at the bar."

"Oooo, how mysterious."

"He…he wanted me to cheer up. I had been crying over Mary's letter when he approached me."

"I completely forgot!" Violet found a seat next to Betty. "What did Mary say?"

"I fear she's making a huge mistake. She wishes to make love with Red tonight and I can't do anything to prevent it," Betty worried.

"I wouldn't fret. William wouldn't let that happen."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gambled his earnings on booze. He had better do his job if he knows what's good for him, the dolt."

"I think you underestimate William a little."

"You're just saying that because you like him."

"Well, I do think he's delightfully silly. But you wouldn't have sent him to Blue Manor unless you thought he could do the job." Betty sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I hope that fool pulls through."

"I think he will." On that note the record had finished its tune and continued to spin. Violet got up to reposition the arm on its rest. "But this stranger of yours," She quizzed. "What did he look like?"

"Oh, I don't want to bore you with that nonsense. For now, let's find Jillian and Conner to move the gramophone to the first prive' for tonight." Betty stood up to remove the record from the turnstile and gathered two more from her collection in the bureau. "Come now. And bring the other three," Betty beamed as she left her room. Violet smiled and sighed for Betty's sake. Violet was very content that Betty was in such a good mood. She decided to ask about Betty's inexplicable charmer later on. Aside from wishing Betty well she also hoped that Mary would make the right decision or that William would forestall such an event. With William in mind Violet left Betty's room.

"He may be a fool," she thought. "But he's Betty's only hope for now."

* * *

"I must be a fool," William grunted. "Because why else would I have taken a job where I have to clean the whole bloody manor by myself," he distained and threw his broom down on the large Persian rug. It was a quarter after 8:00pm and William had cleaned every nook and cranny of the west wing. William may have resented working alone but his work was not under anything of spectacular; not a speck of dust was to be found anywhere in the west wing of Blue Manor. No cobweb was to be seen. Not a book unturned and properly shelved. His abhorrence for the labor gave him the means to perform his duties to the fullest. William stood in a large drawing room grimacing down at an inanimate object that fell victim to his wrath. His apron was covered in dust and filth, his shoes were scuffed, and his brow was dirty. His headband was soaked with sweat. "God, my back is aching. I've never felt so stiff." He sighed and picked up the broom and placed it on a trolley catered with cleaning solutions and supplies. He wheeled it out of the large room and parked to light a candle to guide him down the long corridor ahead. He turned off the lights and closed the door behind him. "This place gets so dark at night." Along the way William noticed the portraits hanging in the corridor spaced evenly apart leading the way to the grand staircase. Each painting showed an unfamiliar face staring at him with large lifeless eyes: some gentlemen towering over with judgmental statures and some short enough to stare at him point blank. William wondered who these people could be. Perhaps they are the family heritage or fellow barons. Even the thought of these still-imprisoned strangers being members of the clan ran its course through William's supposition. At the end of the corridor was the proscenium leading to the staircase but the last painting distracted him from proceeding. It was a portrait of Simon behind his daughter Mary. Such a fair painting and even lovelier with Mary's face to adorn it. "I wonder what ever came of the mother," he thought. He left the attention of the trolley to resume his work the day after tomorrow. Monday was his day off and he could hardly wait to spend the day as he wished and not have to worry about anything for a change. He thought more about Mary's mother as he descended down the stairs to the washroom. "I wonder if she had died…or maybe she had been sent away. I wouldn't be surprised. They're all loons if you ask me." Slightly amused at his own observation he chuckled but then he felt a bit guilty for scoffing at her mother's expense. Perhaps she had died and left a tragic soreness in their life. "Shame on you, William," he scolded. His self-admonishment became a nuisance to him. "Oh, never mind that. Why should I care?" William had finally reached the washroom to take a well deserved steaming bath to relax in. His bones released their tension and his muscles ached immensely. "I have no doubt the Master and Mary are still awake in the living room. I'll see if my services are needed after my bath and then I'm off to bed. I'll probably sleep for days." William exhaustedly entered the washroom and turned the light on. His first sight was that of the king-sized tub and he smiled as he imagined unwinding for awhile in a hot soak. "Ha," he mused. "Not bad for three-thousand florins a month."

In another room of the manor Simon Blue was reading a riveting story about a captain at sea and Mary and Red were finishing a pot of tea by the fire. There was a comfortable silence amongst them as the minutes ticked away on the grandfather clock. Simon turned a page and settled further in his chair. Red quietly leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to clear his mind. Mary stared at him with cunning eyes and sipped her cup periodically. Although the storm that took place in Simon's story was imaginatively terrifying there was also another storm brewing in Mary's brain that would make King Neptune tremble and grown sailors cry out for bloody murder. The matter that overhang in Mary's thoughts surrounded Red and the mystery that was hidden between his legs. This was the very night that she would become Red's soul mate. She quickly surveyed the room to see if any eyes fell on her. When she was sure that no one was paying attention she crept a hand betwixt her thighs and gently teased her sex. She hastily replaced her paw back to her cup in response to Red shifting in his seat. "Oh, Red," she thought. "You will be mine tonight. I want you to take me; my body is yours and longs to feel your touch." She sighed yearningly. "Tonight, my love, we will become one." Mary finished her tea and stood to exit the living room. "I'm turning in early tonight. Goodnight, Red. Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Mary. Sleep well," Red said.

"I shall," Mary smiled.

"Yes, Goodnight, Mary," Simon said not looking up from his book. Mary left the room swishing her tail low to the ground and disappeared into the dark mansion to her room. "Hmm, I wonder where Wilson is?" Simon wondered.

"The last I saw of him he was in the west wing," Red supposed.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'd like to finish this chapter before I go seeking him. Will you be turning in as well, Red?"

"No, I think I'll stay by the fire for awhile."

"Very well. There are some books over by the mantle if you wish to pass the time reading."

"Thank you," Red said but instead settled in his chair with another cup of tea and listened for the cracking and popping of wood burning. The tea was still warm and relaxed Red into a collective state.

* * *

In the washroom a tired butler surrendered his aches and pains in this same state. William dunked his body in the hot bath leaving his head above the surface from the nose up. He had already opened the window to alleviate the heat a bit so he could fully loosen up his achy body. William remembered the last time he was in a bath and thought of Violet, "That vixen with the purple eyes," he purred. Envisioning her thin waist, long legs, and smooth breasts was more than enough to arouse him slightly. He resurfaced his arms and rested them on the edges of the tub on either side of him. He looked out the window and saw a pale half-moon rising to the top of the night sky. A light cloud passed over its bright, cratered surface. William was reminded of his little experiment concerning stress that he conducted in the park earlier. He looked over to his jacket resting on a small stool to his right. William sat up to reach his front pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes he had purchased from a shopkeeper while watching Mary when Red went to run an errand. "It was the last florin I had..." he thought as he picked a cigarette from the pack and brought it to his lips. His matches were in the same pocket. He reached for them and lit his cigarette drawing in a deep breath. "…but," he continued coughing sporadically, "I believe it to be worth the investment." William exhaled towards the open window and watched his tobacco enriched breath escape into the night air. "After all," he mused. "Mary did say her father smoked cigars occasionally so I'm sure he won't mind." He took another drag. His mind was beginning to leak thoughts of the fair feline. This leak wasn't helped and soon turned into an open floodgate pouring her shiny pale-blue image in by the bucket-full. "She makes the beauty of all the seasons succumb to rainy days." If he wasn't already slightly aroused he was now even more so but paid no attention to it. He exhaled. "And she's t be married to that bastard Red. But then again, he did keep my secret from Simon so I shouldn't judge his character so unkindly." He dragged. "Of course it was a lie but he believed me. If he didn't then he sure as hell does now. Oh, what a predicament this has been so far. At least all this nonsense will pay off eventually. That fifty-thousand florins is as good as mine." Williams's eyes lit up with excitement. Inadvertently his cigarette tasted better with each drag. He sunk his body under the hot water keeping his head above to drag his cigarette in. William was fully relaxed and confirmed this by closing his eyes and thinking of Simon's adorably inexperienced daughter surrounded by mountains and towers of banknotes and golden coins. His member saluted this image with full-hearted eminence.

* * *

Only a few moments had passed for Simon and Red in the living room. The clock was slowly ticking the time away as ambience for such a seemingly quiet evening. Red opened his eyes to the fire and gulped his tea down to the last drop. At the time he smacked his lips Simon shut his book. The noise startled Red making him thankful he didn't have anything to spill. Now Red's full attention was being paid to Simon's shuffle to a tall, slender cabinet. Red watched him remove his keys from his robe's pocket to insert one in the cabinet lock.

"Well, Simon, I must go to bed. I've postponed my schedule much too far behind…" Red yawned as he rose from his seat.

"Nonsense!" Simon laughed. He opened the cabinet to a full cascade of liquors, wines, and glasses. "Surely you can have a drink before you retire tonight. Won't you stay?" he smiled. Red smiled and thought the gesture appropriate.

"Of course. What would we be drinking?"

"Brandy. From Germany. Very strong," he laughed. "But I suppose it will do this evening." Simon brought two glasses and a beautifully embroidered bottle over to the table and began pouring their drinks. He set the bottle down and grabbed both glasses. He approached Red to present him with his drink. "The occasion being that you will be my future son-in-law." Red took the drink and wanted to gulp the whole glass. Just hearing _son-in-law_ spoken made him unsettled. Then he became ashamed of himself to think that way about his friend Mary. After all, she is betrothed to him and he valued their relationship. "Here's to the Blue-Bordeaux marriage," Simon grinned and drank his brandy. Red joined him with the word _marriage_ bouncing against the inside of his skull. Simon walked away to the fire silently. Red waited for something to happen. "My dear boy, you are a fine young man." Simon took another drink and stared straight into Red's eyes. "If your father were here today he would be here with us now, having good brandy." Simon's eyes glistened in the dancing flames. "Not only are you very accomplished for your age but you are close to my daughter. Mary was very happy in the days you resided. She hasn't been very…approachable lately. She'll hardly speak to me." Simon drank. "But you must understand, I made a promise to keep her safe and chaste here. There are far too many temptations that lie in that bloody town." He started to move towards Red as he continued. "Too many people have turned ugly and vile from such temptations." Simon was now standing face to face with Red who managed to take a drink. Simon firmly placed his paw on Red's shoulder. Their sight was locked into the other's. "I discovered that you had been visiting the Delight Castle when you were previously engaged to Mary." Red's mind froze. Simon looked as though he were holding back a typhoon from destroying his soul. "I will not ask this again: did you have any affairs while engaged to my daughter?"

"…no."

Simon said nothing. His stares pierced through Red's body like sharp razors; another stab after each blink. "Because if I knew for certain that you were indeed unfaithful, not only would I be deeply disappointed but I would never want to keep your company again." Simon drank. "You know as well as I do what dangers there are in consequence of such behavior, Brother." Red was truly nervous. The tattoo on his breast felt as if it were peeling off. Simon pulled away from Red and went to refill his drink. "Now that your engagement has been reinstated I want to be able to trust you. Mary needs to able to trust you." He set the bottle down and drank from his glass. Red followed suit. "Listen well, Boy, if I ever find out that you have been unfaithful to my daughter from this moment on…you will leave this place and you will never return." Red sipped his brandy and gulped hard.

"Simon, you were my father's friend and for this I owe you my reliance. What good is a man if you cannot trust him? Please believe me when I say I will never do anything to have my friend doubt me. You and Mary will be able to rest knowing you can count on me. You have my word," Red swore as he placed his paw on Simon's shoulder. Red persevered to keep sincerity within his eyes. Simon looked up to see that his intended accusations were of no use in this conversation. He paused for a moment.

"Well, perhaps I'm being a bit inconsiderate to show concern in this manner." Simon patted Red's forearm. "My boy, I may have misjudged you and for that I apologize."

"I would act accordingly if I were in your position," Red assured finishing his glass.

"And I would be proud to have you as my son," Simon declared. Red put his glass down and stretched a bit

"Thank you for the drink. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, we'll discuss the wedding arrangements first thing after breakfast."

"Surely, before I leave tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Red. Oh, and tell Wilson to meet me here if you see him." Red nodded and left heading for his room. Simon took his glass with him to a seat in front of the fire. He drank and looked behind him. He was alone. "Hmmm," he creaked then took another drink. "If that boy did visit the castle, and I'm rather confident he did, is it possible…" he stood up and walked to the bottle. He poured his glass full, corked the bottle up, and put the brandy away in his cabinet. As he locked the door he took another drink. "…is it possible…that he would've…fraternized with…that…" He then gritted his teeth to the thought of his ill-fated arrangement with Edelweiss that had been notarized over a decade ago. "Balderdash!" He drank. The disconcerted billionaire paced a soft groove into the floor. "What drivel. So many years have gone since then. Why would she…now?" This menacing phantom haunted the inner workings of Simon's agenda to an apprehensive state of paranoia. It was relentless in so far as he was literally nauseous. He remedied his unsettling reaction with a swig of medicine known to assuage mental dilemma: this outlook lead him to a _good brandy_ quite typically. Still, he feared the phantasmal idea that impeded his ability to rest his mind unperturbed; however the potent, self-prescribed cure was starting to take affect. Warmed by his improved mood Simon lay back in his chair and sighed. He began to chuckle deeply. "Oh, my dear…you obdurate bitch," he jeered. "But then again…that wouldn't be the appropriate expression for you now, wouldn't it?" He mused, swallowed a large portion of his brandy, and held the glass in his lap. "You'll have no part…" He paused to correct his vision. "Your significance in my business is worthless to me." He scowled. "…yet…a piece of you here remains…" He closed eyes and pictured a deep, gleaming blue watching him through the darkness. "…so many years ago…" A lump resolved itself in his throat. "Hmph. What a lot of twaddle this is. I…I should be in high spirits. After all," he smiled. "My daughter is to be married." Simon guzzled the last of his drink and began to laugh quietly as though his last sentence was intended as banter. Induced by his intoxicating vice or not his chortle would send his haunted thoughts back to Hell; his gaze reflected the flames while his grin allowed his fangs to show.

* * *

"OUCH! Bloody hell, it burns!" William cried. He was standing over the toilet relieving himself in the nude. The pain stung. "God in heaven," he squeaked. "Never again," he winced, "with soap." After his horrible experience with relieving William grabbed a towel to dry himself. He dressed quickly, swept his hair back, and straightened his mustache. He pressed on a tacky smile in amusement to his mirror image and dropped it just as quickly. He picked up his towel and exited the washroom. Upon turning from the closed door William bumped into Red heading for his room. Red was already occupied with his own troubles and was not able to deal with another encounter with William tonight. Red stood up straight.

"Ah, Wilson," Red gasped.

"Pardon me, Mr. Bordeaux…" William apathetically apologized.

"Oh, never mind all that. No one else is out here."

"Listen, Red, you said you'd keep my identity secret so the best way this can be done is by not mentioning it," William hoarsely whispered.

"Whoa, take it easy, Will. Don't worry. I won't bring it up again. Besides, it seems you're doing well with yourself here. Dorian will be thrilled to hear that."

"Oh, Red, I'm much too tired to talk about Dorian now. Shall I take you to your room?"

"Actually, Simon would like to see you." Red paused briefly. "But do be cautious. He's having a drink and I'm not sure how many he's having in my absence."

"How interesting. I've never seen him drunk."

"I'm not sure you would like to. He's acting a bit peculiar."

"How do you mean?"

"He might have suspicions about me."

"Oh, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, isn't it? Simon seems to trust you, and I've never seen anyone trust you," he chuckled. William started to feel heat in his face.

"Well, that shows you how much I've changed."

"Yes, about that," Red hesitated. "Um…does, uh, what happened to you on the way back to the mansion happen often?"

"Good grief! No!" William protested trying to hide his embarrassment from his unfortunate protuberance. "And I apologized for that anyway."

"Alight! I wish to discuss it no further. It's just…it…it was weird," Red admitted.

"Yes, I know! Let's get off it already."

"Of course!"

"Yes." The two stood quiet for a moment.

"Well, goodnight, Wilson."

"Yes, Goodnight." Red and William parted awkwardly. Red disappeared into the hall and William headed for the living room to see what the Master needed. William entered the dimly lit den to see Mr. Blue asleep in his chair holding an empty glass. William tittered and approached him. "Sir?" William nudged his arm but there was no response except for a low grunt. "Sir?" William nudged harder and Simon awoke frightened.

"Good God, man!" Simon slurred. "What…what time is it?" William glanced at the clock.

"It's almost 9:00pm, sir. Did you send for me?"

"Oh, yes!" Simon stood up and walked to the table to set his glass down. "I need you go lock Mary's room and…and see if you're needed with Red."

"Most certainly, sir."

"You are doing an excellent job around the manor, Wilson."

"Thank you, sir. Shall I assist you to your chambers?"

"Oh, no…er, thank you. I believe I can manage."

"If you're sure, sir." Simon began to leave the room.

"Yes…you undoubtedly deserve your day off tomorrow. Goodnight, William…"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Er…Wilson. I'm terribly sorry. I've, eh, I've been drinking a bit. My words are all meshing together, wouldn't you say," Simon laughed.

"Oh, uh, yes, sir. Riveting," William laughed nervously in relief. Simon chuckled.

"Good sport, Wilson," Simon smiled and left the den to his chambers. William wiped his brow and proceeded to poke and stir the embers in the fireplace. The heat felt pleasant in the cool air of the manor. Once William was finished he set the iron poker on its rack and started for Mary's bedroom. William feared to tread there.

* * *

"What if she tried to approach me again?" he thought. "But I'm sure now she wouldn't have anything to do with me." William started to feel slightly dejected from thinking about it. This agitated him. "Red sure is lucky. To think that I could be in his shoes," he mocked. "I'd be joined to Simon's batty family. I'd go completely insane. But still, I'd put up with it, too if I was to be married to a gorgeous, enchanting lady with full moons for eyes..." His mind trailed off and he had arrived to Mary's room. He stopped to compose himself and rapped the door.

"Come in," a timid voice uttered from behind the door. William proceeded to enter cautiously.

"Do you need anything before I lock you in?" William yawned. Mary turned to face him and froze. She was letting down her snowy white hair. William could have heard a cricket from Mars. Awe stricken he cleared his throat. "I, um, is there anything you need?" He couldn't look away from her; her fur shimmered in her translucent nightgown but it was nothing compared to the glimmering blue diamonds that stared back at him.

"No…thank you, Wilson," she said.

"Then, I bid you goodnight, Miss."

"Wait," she asserted stopping William just at the door. "Could you…open the window?" William looked as though he had just heard something in Latin.

"Miss Blue, you know very well that I cannot do that."

"Please, Wilson? I want to feel the night air. It…helps me sleep."

"If your father knew about…"

"AH! That's all I ever hear!" she interrupted. "I'm a grown woman! I can have my window open at night!" She frowned and rudely sat on the edge of her bed crossing her arms. "Besides, I'll be married in just a week's time," she couldn't say those words without smiling a bit. "And I don't think I'm in danger of being…taken advantage of, or whatever Father is worried about." William only stood there listening to Mary complain about the window. He knew she had enough of being a prisoner in her own home. He actually felt sorry for her seeing her get flustered about something so stupid. "Please," she shyly begged. "Let me sleep with my window open. Just a little." William saw a sad girl fold her hands between her legs. She looked up at him heartbroken it seemed. William was not prepared for this. He smirked and twitched in response to her pleading, soft voice. Without saying a word he walked towards the windows and stopped to pull out a key from his pocket. William unlocked the windows, thrust them open, and turned to face a surprised Mary.

"Make sure you close them before your father sees them open. He'll have my head for this if he finds out." William walked to the door and stopped to feel a warm body pressed against his back. Two petite arms surrounded him from behind. He turned his head to the right into her silky hair. Mary hugged William very tightly trying to hold back tears. "Wh-what are you doing?" William asked. He then felt stupid for asking as if he had never been embraced before.

"Thank you," Mary sniffed. She thought the gesture appropriate to express her gratitude for his deed. She stood there holding on to him for only a moment more, but for Wilson it seemed a time without end. Her gown melted through his suit at the touch and instantly his mind melted as well in pure delight. He was familiar with the concept of a hug but not in this respect, from a woman, from Mary.

"That's quite alright, Miss Blue," he placed a hand on hers and breathed her scent in: perfume.

"Will you please call me Mary?" she said. Mary let William go to allow him to turn to face her.

"I-I…" he sputtered befuddled. Her eyes commanded him to comply. "If you insist. Just please close the windows before morning. Tomorrow's my day off but I will come in to lock them first thing."

"I promise," she smiled. William's heart burst in his chest and soon the blood ran to his face. She turned away from him and swished her tail around each leg as she walked to her bed to climb in. "Thank you again, Wilson. You are my hero tonight. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight…Mary." William briskly left her room closing the door behind him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkened corridor. As he walked he hummed a sweet melody that a bird might sing in the early light of day. He also noticed that there was nothing poking through the front of his slacks. "Surely," he thought, "I would have already shown through by now." But somehow he didn't feel that an erection was apposite. The blood that would've rushed between his legs filled his heart instead. He felt awkward for not responding to Mary's hug accurately. He felt that he must be crazy to risk his job by disobeying a direct order. He didn't care; William was someone's hero.

* * *

Alone in her room Mary sighed heavily. She was in disbelief that she was feeling a cool breeze over her body. Her nipples hardened slightly and jutted through her translucent nightgown. She stretched her legs out pointing her toes and tucked her arms under her pillows. "I can't believe it worked," she cogitated. She rolled over on her side to face the night sky suspending the moon so high. The view seemed different with her windows open; it was almost as if she could reach out and pluck the moon from the deep purple sky. Mary lay on her back satisfied and imagined Red mounting her. "I will have you at last…" she purred. "My darling Red, I will have you tonight. I can hardly wait." She bit her lower lip and stroked her pussy. Her knees pointed up and her toes pointed down. "Not yet," she stopped. "I will save myself for you, my love." She closed her eyes in anticipation and enjoyed a cool wind embracing her voluptuous curves. Mary had no concept of time but counted the seconds away in her head. Once the manor was asleep and she was sure that no one was stirring she would make her move. "And I have a new path to lead me to you. I promise I won't get you into trouble, Wilson." She was very surprised. No one has ever done something like that for her before. Wilson was different and she knew not why. However her mind was clouded with Red. She would make love with him tonight and she was sure that she would keep it secret. "But for now…I wait." She held herself and looked out her windows to the night and marveled. Stars were beginning to show and sparkle as if to reflect Mary's eyes. She half-smiled and sighed in bated breath. "The waiting is the hardest part."


End file.
